Assassins Creed Anarchy
by Aldon Blackreyne
Summary: Every War has a Third Party and the Assassin/Templar War is no different. For years their exploits are well known, yet they remained in the shadows. Infiltrating both opposing factions, preparing to take them down. They are the Anarchists. Chapter 11 reposted
1. Chapter 1

**_A World With No Boundaries_** \- Motto of the Anarchists

Few people were fully aware of the Templar Order and the Assassin Brotherhood. But what these groups were not aware of was a third faction that has existed for as long as the Templars and Assassins. Those who wish to put an end to the Assassin/Templar War for good. They are the Anarchists.

The Anarchists are a revolutionary front founded in the prehistoric era. Like the Assassins and Templars the Anarchist wish to forge a new 'perfect' world. The Anarchist seek to stamp out the causes of human corruption and suffering from religion to politics. A world of ruled by naturalness. Where nations practiced Freedom and Law without the use of force. Aside from this, the Anarchist have a more vital goal. Find the Pieces of Eden and destroy them. End the Assassin/Templar war. But their most important goal was two words. 'Eliminate Juno.'

The Anarchists were founded just before the Human/First Civilation war. Unknown to the First Civilization, it was members of their own society that started it. Leading this group was Mars. He was joined by Venus, Loki, Proserpina, Diana, Ullr, Skadi, Anubis, and Sekhmet. These individuals had grown tired of the abusive treatment the humans and formed the Ennead Entente. Though many other gods joined the Entente including the 'Archangels'. The Nine were the leaders. Together the Entente stole some of the Swords of Eden mankind to use in the coming war. They gave these to humanity and chose Eve to lead the rebellion. The children of Entente were became commanders in the army. Thus Eve and the children of Mars became the first anarchists. With the Ennead Entente and the Pieces of Eden, humanity fought the First Civilization to a standstill.

During the Tobo Catastrophe, the Entente accepted their fate. By then only the Nine remained. They predicted that Humanity would survive and knew that all they could give them was their knowledge. So the Nine spent their last moments transferring their subconcious into temples across the globe. Temples that only the descendants of the Nine could open. The Nine and their human allies worked to create 4 specific items to serve them in the coming years. All of which were platinum colour in order to be distinguishable. They were called the Pieces of Elysium. To prevent them from being used but enemy factions the Pieces of Elysium were designed to only work in the hands of those with the proper

The Trident of Elysium. A weapon that destroys Pieces of Eden by stabbing them. This Piece is usually in the pocession of the Anarchist Leader.

The Sword of Elysium. These weapons were designed to be able to clash with their counterparts and create a shield around the wielder preventing them from harm or the effect of the Pieces of Eden.

The Orange of Elysium. Similar in appearance to an Apple of Eden. It's purpose is to absorb information from Pieces of Eden such as the Apples and Memory seals.

The Ring of Elysium. The artifact is designed to render Pieces of Eden powerless, thus turning them into ordinary objects. This ring is often used on the Staves and Swords of Eden. Though their power would be gone, they would still make handy weapons.

After humanity started anew, it brought about the rise of two orders. The Templars founded by Cain and the Assassins founded by the human descendants of the first civilization. The leadership of the Anarchists are the Elders. There would always be Nine of them, no more no less. Each one representing one of the rebel dieties. The head of the Elders is called The Leader. The Anarchists took a plain black flag as their sigil as black represented no allegiance to anything.

The Anarchists would have many prominent figures over the years, many appear in the bible such as Methuselah, Deborah, Gideon, Jephthah and Moses. Jephthah had offered his daughter to Mars in thanks for assuring his victory over the Templars in the Canaan.

At first the Anarchists across the globe were disorganized with no clear place in which to operate. For the most part they usually instigated rebellions against every empire and kingdom they believed to be oppressive. This included, Egypt, Assyria, Babylon, and Persia. Some societies were allies of the Anarchists, including Troy and Sparta. It was thanks to the Anarchists that Sparta did not fall to Alexander the Great. During the Three kingdoms era in China, the states of Wu and Shu were allies of the Anarchists.

At the time Troy was the crown jewel of the Anarchists, their seat of power. It was where they stored away the captures Pieces of Eden. This would draw the Greek Templars to Troy. Juno used an apple of Eden to manipulate the Greek Templars to invade troy and eventually sack it. Unfortunately they where unable to find them as Aeneus and the surviving Trojans had spirited them away to a Temple of Mars.

This changed in 400 BC when a man from China named Laozi founded Taoism. Taoism was based around naturalness, simplicity, compassion and humility. Laozi's philosophy created the basis guidelines for an Anarchists society. Taoism attracted millions of followers in China and became the first organised branch of Anarchism. Laozi and his deciple Zhuangzi would become one of the first notable Leaders of the Anarchists.

It was during the rise of the Roman Empire that the Anarchists started taking an active role. All of Greece including Sparta fell to the Romans, so the Anarchists worked tirelessly to halt their advance. This included the Serville wars. The most famous of which was one led by Elder Spartacus. The Anarchist nearly suceeded in the Third Serville war, but the slaves desire for plunder rather than freedom led to their downfall. Spartacus and his family escaped thanks to Anarchist agents and he eventually became the new Leader of the Anarchists.

The Anarchist avenged Spartacus defeat through Elder Surena, who defeated and killed Marcus Crassus at the Battle of Carrhae. In Germany Elder Arminius defeated three roman legions. These victories prevented the Roman empire from expanding to northern Europe and the middle east

The Anarchists later gained supporters within christianity. Among them was John the Baptist and the Savior himself, Jesus Christ. Jesus created the roots for True christianity as the existing institutions were corrupt beyond anything. Once again, the Anarchist gained another branch and many more followers. The Templars crucified Jesus in order to gain possession of his Apple of Eden. The Anarchists used the Shroud of Eden to resurrect him. Jesus would spend the remaining years of his life in seclusion as Leader of the Anarchists.

The Anarchist final attempt to stop the Romans from expanding was the Revolt of Elder Boudicca. Just like in the case of Spartacus, Boudicca nearly succeeded, but the incompetence of her generals caused the rebellion to fail. Nonetheless, Boudicca and her family were saved and Elder Boudicca became the first female Leader of the Anarchists.

The Anarchists eventually took Rome down in 476 AD when Elder Odacer overthrew Romulus Augustulus. After the fall of Rome chaos ensued as the western roman lands were overrun with barbarian tribes. Meanwhile Anarchist spread their influence to the Celts and the Vikings.

Over the course of the next few decades, the Anarchist remained relatively quiet. This changed in 1099 when the crusades erupted. The Anarchists made an attempt to gain influence in the church due to their ties with Christ and John the Baptist. They put a white cross on their black flag and formed the Knights Hospitaller. The Hospitaller gained a significant number of followers, growing larger than their counterparts the Knights Templar. The Hospitaller also acted to spy on the Templars. Hopefully they would find a way to discredit them and deal them a heavy blow. What the Anarchist didn't expect was for some members of the order to become Templars. What was meant to be a passive order of healers was turned into a military order.

These traitors such as Garnier de Naplouse were promising members of the Anarchists until he turned to the Templars for unknown reasons. The Anarchist feared being exposed so they tipped off the Assassins to these people and 'cleanse' the Hospitaller of what they called the infection. But as the Crusades took a turn for the worst, The Hospitaller found it's influence dwindling. When their primary base Krak Des Chevliers fell. The Anarchists lost all sway in the middle east and abandoned their operations there. The Hospitaller dissolved and was reborn as the Catholic Sovereign Military order of Malta and the Protestant Order of Saint John. Both groups united in the Alliance of the Orders of Saint John, with over 140,000 followers.

In Eastasia, the influence of the Anarchists had spread. Taoism had made it's way to Korea. With the aid of the Anarchists Korea fended off invasions from both China and Japan. Japan experienced a more combatant branch of the Anarchists. This came in the form of the ronin. Daimyo Anarchists tended to welcome Ronin into the fold. One of the more famed users of ronin was Shogun Toyotomi Hideyoshi who had gathered 100,000 ronin to his cause. By 1623 The number of ronin had swelled to half a million.

The Anarchists would resurface in a big way during the rise of Piracy. Most Pirates where Anarchists. This was evident by their use of a sigil on a black flag. Notable Pirate Anarchists where Peter Easton, William Kidd, Roger Kenway, and Ching Shih. Blackbeard, and Charles Vane were also members, but unlike the others they kept their affiliation a secret. Peter Easton was the first Pirate to become Leader of the Anarchists. Years later Roger Kenway, cousin to Edward Kenway, would also obtain this position. He became most noted for the destruction of the Observatory, and the murder of Woodes Rogers. Roger's line became a major part of the Anarchists all the way to the present day.

Ever since, the Kenway Family became a focal point for the Anarchists. Like Roger, Jennifer Scott Kenway had become a member. The Anarchists had hoped to convert Haytham to their cause, but these plans were ruined when Templar Reginald Birch killed his father Edward and tried to enslave his daughter. Roger rescued Jennifer and enacted terrible vengence brutally torturing and killing most of Birch's associates. Roger had Birch on the run for the rest of his life. But for all his searching he was unable to find Birch.

During the Colonial Era, the Anarchist actually teamed up with Haytham Kenway to destroy the Colonial Assassins who's recklessness caused the earthquakes in Haiti and and Portugal killing thousands. Some Templars such as Nicholas Biddle and William Johnson were actually Anarchists. This was marked as the first time that the Anarchists would side with one of the other orders. The Templar/Anarchist alliance ended at the start of the American Revolution. Commanders such as Daniel Morgan and John Paul Jones were key members of the Anarchists in the colonies.

The American Revolution is considered their greatest success and their biggest failure. The newly formed nation showed a promising beginning. The founding fathers had strived to create a republic. But over time it mutated into a Democracy. Both the Founding fathers and the Anarchists knew that Democracy was mob rule where the 51% can take away all the rights of everyone else. Ironically the United States practiced taxation the very thing they had been fighting against. Thus the United States proved to be no better than the very people that they fought against. This was evident with their treatment of the Native Americans and their continued practice of slavery.

The American Revolution sparked an era of rebellion,. Mexico and Argentina gained independence from Spain, Brazil gained independence from Portugal, and France revolted against their own monarchy. Napoleon Bonaparte was formerly an Anarchist before defecting to the Templars. Still the Anarchists found some success in the Texas Revolution. Unfortunately the Republic of Texas only lived for 10 years before the United States annexed it.

The American Civil War was the Anarchist's biggest gamble. Though the Confederacy was for slavery their belief in state rights was closer to the Anarchist's ideology. They planned to take control of the Confederacy slowly weed out slavery and then forge their own nation. This had been their original plan for Texas. But many things went wrong, Jefferson Davis was named President instead of the more suited John C. Breckinridge who was an Anarchist. The capitol went from Montgomery Alabama, then Richmond, Virginia. Instead of Charleston, South Carolina which was larger and in a better position. Also the Confederates decided to draw first blood instead of waiting and preparing. Robert E. Lee's loss in Antietam ensured no foreign aid came to the Confederacy. With the deaths of Anarchist commanders Thomas 'Stonewall' Jackson and Albert Sidney Johnson. the Confederacy's fate was sealed. The Civil War was a staggering blow for the Anarchists. Two of their most promising members were dead and a third was in exile.

The Anarchists turned their attention to the Western United States. They rendered aid to the Native Americans during the Sioux Wars. For a time the Sioux were able to hold them off. But they could only delay the inevitable. The Sioux wars ended in the Ghost Dance conflict.

The Anarchists gained infamy in the form of the american outlaw. Gunslingers like Johnny Ringo, John Wesley Hardin, Billy the Kid and the James brothers were Anarchists. As well as gangs like the Cowboys and Butch Cassidy's Wild Bunch. The outlaw Reuben Slade was an Anarchist Elder.

The 1880's marked a great change in the Anarchists. This was the era when the Anarchist made themselves known to the public. and many elders revealed themselves. Pierre-Joseph Proudhon was the first self proclaimed anarchist while William Godwin created the first expression of anarchist thought. Henry David Thoreau was a pioneer of Green Anarchism and Emma Goldman was a prominent figure for Anarcho-feminism. One man however became the greatest of them all. His name was Karl Marx the forefather of Socialism. He created Anarcho-socialism and soon rose to Leader of the Anarchist.

The Age of Revelation as the Anarchist called it was a mixed blessing for them. On one hand it attracted millions of people to their cause albeit for different reasons as well as new resources to use against the Assassins and Templars. Some people in both orders even defected to the Anarchists. But now that the Anarchist had gone public, the Assassins and the Templars were now aware of their existence. The Elders were now more determined than ever that the orders never learned about the Elders or the Leader. To mask their true nature the elders formulated a false one. One to the other Orders, the Anarchists seemed like nothing but disorganized agents of chaos. The trick worked and the Anarchists leadership remained a secret. The Age of Revelation saw the rise of workers union. It wasn't long before the Unions became affiliated with the Anarchists and it earned them millions more followers.

In 1889, the Anarchists got involved with the Boxer Rebellion. The boxers a.k.a the Righteous and Harmonious Fists was the main Anarchist cell in China. They sought to rid China of European Imperialism. It's membership had grown to over 300,000. The Anarchist were going to make the Boxers the rulers of China after the europeans had left China. Unfortunately the leaders of the Boxers, Cao Futian and Ni Zanqing discovered an apple of Eden. This particular was specially created by Juno. The moment they touched it, Juno had full control over their minds. With her new pawns, Juno was able to take control of the entire Boxer society. What was once a promising rebel movement was transformed into a savage and fanatical cult. Targeting anyone who weren't chinese buddists. The Boxer Rebellion caused the Anarchists to loose any grip they had in China. Though there were still millions of Taoist in chine. They would no longer have any sway in terms of power.

The Anarchist became involved in World War 1. Though this time it was purely as ambassadors and refused to partake in military engagements. The Anarchists were trying to get Britain, Italy and Japan to side with the Central Powers. As it was the Allies who started the war by killing the heir to Austria-Hungary. The Anarchists supported the opposition. The Anarchist Leader Vladimir Lenin saw an opportunity to free Russia from their oppressive monarchy. With the Help of the Anarchists and the Central Powers, Lenin successfully overthrew the Romanov Family. Though Lenin Intended to sent tot Romanovs into exile, his second in command Josef Stalin had secretly ordered their deaths. The Anarchists had anticipated and manage to save the Tzar's children. The executioners who were anarchists orchestrated a carefully planned false execution. Dug up corpses were buried at the spot of execution.

Lenin transformed the Russian Empire into the Soviet Union. Under Lenin, the Soviet Union showed even greater promise than the United States. Unfortunately, Lenin died 11 years after the Russian Revolution. The Anarchist are certain that Lenin was killed by his successor, the Templar Josef Stalin. Stalin would end up destroying the very nation his predecessor had worked so hard to build. Thus the Anarchists hopes of creating a nation out of Russia ended in failure.

The Russian Revolution would the last major event in which the Anarchist got involved. Through World War 2 and the Cold War, the Anarchist remained in the shadows. Anarchists John F. Kennedy and his younger brother Robert, attempted to reforge the America that the Founding Fathers dreamed of. Despite the efforts of Anarchist agents, both men were killed by the Templars. With them all hopes of 'Restoring America' died with them.

But for all their failures, a silver lining was on the horizon a way to bring down the Templars and give them a taste of their own poison. That hope came in the form of two words. Abstergo Industires.

Resources

_When people think of anarchy, they immediately associate it to chaos. Let them believed this lie. It is preferable to them finding out what we really are._ \- Anarchist Leader

The Elders each represented a Branch of Anarchism. They each wore a certain colour to represent their branch.

The Leader (the seventh elder). Represented Neo-Anarchism and wore all black

Taoism - Wears the Yin Yang Symbol

Hospitaller - Wears the Maltese Cross of the knights Hospitaller

Anarcho-Communism, Red and Black.

Anarcho-Capitalism, Yellow and Black

Green-Anarchism, Green and Black

Queer-Anarchism, Pink and Black

Anarcha-Feminism, Purple and Black

Anarcho Pacifism, White and Black

Both the Elders and the Leader are the Anarchists most closely guarded secret. Nobody ever knows who these people are until their death. After the Age of Revelation. They have become even more secretive.

The Anarchists lack the political and technological power of the Templars. They also lack the talents of the Assassin members. But what the Anarchists lack in those points, they more than made up for in numbers. With millions of members worldwide and at least 2 billion followers the Anarchists are larger then the other 2 orders combined. Groups affiliated with the Anarchists include The Orders of Saint John, The Trade Unions and Crime Syndicates. Anarchist members and followers came from the commoners. The reason for the huge following was because the Assassin/Templar war tended to tread on the lives of many people. They acted in the form of protests and rebellions. These happened globally minus in the middle east where the environment was uncomfortably hostile. They have a strong presence in Israel but nothing much elsewhere.

The most dangerous thing about the Anarchists was the fact that their members and followers were usually ordinary people. Even for all their cunning and resources the Assassins and the Templars found it extremely difficult to tell an who was an anarchist and who was not. This enabled them to put their many agents into both orders. The Templars were especially vulnerable as the Anarchists were able to set up their agents in the form of Abstergo employees. One anarchist in particular had been researching Edward James Kenway.

Ironically, Though the anarchist opposed Tyranny, they had affiliated themselves with those that practiced Slavery such as Sparta and the Confederate States of America. Why they lend aid to these nations are unknown even today.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: the following happens at the end of Assassin's Creed 2._

"DESMOND," Lucy's voice cut through the air snapping Desmond out of the trance he was in. His head was still spinning from what he had just heard.

"Yeah," He replied rubbing his eyes.

Once she was sure Desmond was with them, Lucy turned to her fellow assassins. "Shaun, you and Rebecca need to get everything packed up and loaded into the truck."

"What's happening?" Desmond asked. It seemed that even after everything they seemed to leave him out of the loop in some things.

"Templars," Lucy answered. "You and I need to go hold them off and give Shaun and Rebecca time to evacuate."

"THEY FOUND US?" Desmond cried out incredulously.

"It was only a matter of time before they did. "Shaun replied calmly. "I'm just surprised it took them as long as it did."

Lucy merely nodded. "Let's go," she said tossing Desmond a hidden blade. Desmond caught it deftly and quickly put it on. 'Payback time,' he thought.

As Desmond and Lucy rushed downstairs to the loading dock, he wondered what the plan was now that their hideout had been compromised. "So, are we ditching this place?"

"Yes," Lucy replied. "We have another safe house, we can rest there for a short time."

The two reached the bottom of the stairs and came face to face with Warren Vidic and a group of Abstergo guards armed with tactical batons.

"Well, well well," Vidic gave the pair a cocky smile. "Mr. Miles this is certainly an unexpected turn of events."

"What do you want Vidic?" Desmond demanded.

"Why for you to come home of course, we miss you terribly. There is so much work to be done."

"That's not going to happen Warren," Lucy said defiantly.

Vidic tsked and waved a finger at her. "You continue to disappoint me Ms. Stillman. Remember, it was I who saved you in a time of great need. Is this my reward for my compassion?"

"You saved me so you could use me to destroy other people's lives." Lucy retorted.

Vidic sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Not that old argument again? The blood of those people stains your hands as much as mine Ms. Stillman."

As the two groups stood off, A voice cut through the air like silk.

_Some say the devil is dead_

_The devil is dead, __the devil is dead_

_Some say the devil is dead _

_ And buried in Killarney_

_Some say he rose again, __Some say he rose again_

_Some say he rose again and joined the corporate army._

Everyone turned and saw a man approach them. He wore all black with a leather jacket, shirt, slacks and hunting boots. Shades covered his eyes and strapped to his waist was a 20 inch long police security Maglite and a side handle baton.

Desmond started to laugh, "I never thought I'd be so happy to see your ugly face again."

The man laughed, "great to see you too angel eyes."

"Now just who are you?" Vidic asked the stranger.

"I could ask you the same thing." The man replied calmly. He eyed Vidic up and down noting his labcoat. "I believe the hospital is ten miles east doctor. Unless that's your sunday best."

Vidic raised a eyebrow, Desmond couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you doing here sir?" Vidic demanded.

"And here I thought doctors were suppose to be smart," The stranger replied. "Armed men enter a warehouse that hasn't been used since nineteen-ninety-never? Yeah that's not suspicious at all."

'Desmond turned to Lucy, "Lucy this is Mike Holliday, he's an old friend."

Vidic laughed. " friend or not, I suggest you leave now and I may let you live."

"Are you threatening me doctor?" Holliday wondered with a bemused smile.

"What are you doing all the way here in Italy?" Desmond asked with a smile.

The man called Holiday laughed, "Hell, I go to your bar and couldn't help but notice lack of Dezzy and his Shirley Templar. What the fuck are you doing here in Italy. I doubt it was to see the sights."

Desmond gave a half smile. "It's a long story, and no time to tell it. But believe me, the last few months have certainly made my life a thousand times more interesting."

"Well considering your halfway around the world, it must be quite the linguistic adventure." Holiday replied. His attention turned to Vidic before turning his attention back to Desmond. "So who's the ugly fella dressed like Dr. Frankenstein," He asked jerking his thumb at Vidic.

Vidic felt his temper flaring at him. Clearly the man wasn't going anywhere. He didn't know who he was but Vidic knew he wanted to teach him a lesson.

"He," Desmond pointed at the doctor. "Is the reason for my disappearance. The months were made a living hell by him."

Holiday looked at Vidic and waged his finger at the old man. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, how indecent of you, I thought doctors were suppose to treat people, not torture them."

"Who are you to question my practice?" Vidic snapped. "Now get out or I'll send you to the Hospital." Vidic raised a hand and the Abstergo guards pulled out their batons and advanced towards him.

Holiday burst into laughter. "You don't have enough sheep to send me to the ER." He drew his maglite and spun it in his palm for a few seconds before locking it in his grip. "I hope you boys have an ambulance," he snarled.

"KILL HIM," Vidic shouted and his guard charged. Half went after Holiday while the other half approached Desmond and Lucy.

Working together, Desmond and Lucy were able to handle their would be captors. Lucy had manage to obtain a tactical baton and was using it with fatal results. With his hidden blade. Desmond slashed necks, stomachs and slid it between the rib cage.

When ever he could, Desmond took glimpses at Holiday to see how he was faring. Not surprisingly to Desmond it wasn't a fight, it was a slaughter. Swinging his bat and twirling his Maglite, Holiday was making short work of the Abstergo Guards. Six guards were already on the ground, blood seeping from their heads. He grabbed one guard by the throat and squeezed. A second later he released the guard and he crumpled to the floor dead. Holiday used his Maglite to club them in the head likely caving in their skulls. Three blows later, Holiday had dealt with the last of Vidic's men.

As the fight raged, Desmond couldn't help but notice there was a difference between how the Holiday fought and how Desmond and Lucy fought. Desmond and Lucy style was quick, and fluid. Holiday's style was skillful and powerful. His blows were slower but no less precise or lethal.

After dealing with the guards, Desmond, Lucy and their new found ally ran towards Vidic. The doctor had already gotten on the truck that brought him and it was driving away.

"Enjoy your victory Mr. Miles," Vidic sneered. "Temporary as it is."

"We will," Holiday called back. "In the mean time ENJOY YOUR GOLDEN YEARS GRAMPS, WHILE YOU STILL HAVE EM."

"You have no idea who you just crossed," Vidic snarled.

"That what they all say Fossil," Holiday shot back.

As Vidic disappeared, Rebecca and Shaun appeared with the equipment.

"Desmond," Rebecca called to him. "let's go."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Shaun snapped at Holiday.

"Easy Shaun," Desmond stepped forward defensively. "He's an old friend."

"Where will you go?" Holiday asked.

"That information is on a need to know basis thank you very much." Shaun cut in before Desmond could reply.

Holiday shrugged, "Fair enough, mind if I tag along?"

All four looked at each other with uncertainty they didn't know anything about this man. Even though he helped taking out Vidic's men. Now he was asking to come along.

"And why would we let you come with us." Lucy's voice was laced with distrust."

Holiday looked around. "I reckon the good doctor will be back for you, Next time with more men. I don't know what's going on but I know a fight coming when I see it."

"What's your point?"

"If it's a fight your headin for you need people that know how."

Lucy narrowed her eyes before turning to Desmond. "You know this guy better than we do so I will make it your call. Do we take him along or leave him?"

Desmond looked at Holiday his mind carefully thinking about his decision. Unlike his new found friends Desmond knew what kind of person Holiday was. What he has done and what he was capable of. Yet he was right about one thing. They needed help if they were going to fight Abstergo. Lucy's words rang in his head, "we lost two more teams." Holiday could prove useful in the future. Holiday may be a lot of things but traitorous was not one of them.

"Very well," Desmond relented, "you may come along. But one false step and I'll slice your throat open."

"Scout's honor," Holiday replied with a smirk.

Holiday helped the assassins pack the last of their equipment onto the truck. As they got ready to leave, Holiday stopped them. "Wait a moment while I pack a few things."

"We don't have time to go to your place," Shaun snapped at him, "we have places to go."

"I live across the street." Holiday said calmly. "It will only take a second,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Lucy waved her hands stopping everything. "You just happen to live across the street."

"How do you think I heard the commotion over here? A hearing aid?" Holiday turned and headed for his apartment. Five minutes later, Holiday came back with a backpack and a heavy duffle bag. "O.K. let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to the hideout was a long one. As Desmond explored in the animus, the assassins decided to question Holiday. He introduced himself as Mikael Holiday. He was a powerfully built figure with jet black hair and a scar on the left side of his face. His most striking feature however was his silvery eyes.

"So how do you and Desmond know each other?" Rebecca asked.

Holiday smiledlooking over to Desmond. His eyes lost in memory. "I caught Angel Eyes stealing from my camp," Holiday explained. "This was around the time he ran away from home. At first I thought he was just a common junkie, but he manage to put up a pretty good fight. I guess he really wanted my bacon. I knew that by his fighting style he must of had special training. Eventually we both tired out and got to talking. Dezzy explained his isolated life on this Farm he called it. Judging from his desription of the place I figured that it was some feud between two crazed cults. After staying in the mountains for a while, we made our way to New York. Desmond became a Bartender and I went about my business."

"What is your business exactly." Lucy questioned.

"I'm an independent contract killer." Holiday replied casually.

Rebecca and Shaun stared at him open mouthed, Holiday was certain that if she could, Lucy would be gaping at him too. "Your joking right?" Rebecca asked hopefully.

Holiday smiled "fraid not deary." He laughed at their expressions before speaking up. "Don't worry, I like to uphold a code. I don't turn on friends, I've never killed women or children, and I certainly never committed any acts of terror. But I dare say, if the government ever had my criminal record me would be quite a thick one."

"So what kind of people do you target then?" Shaun asked nervously.

"Undesirables," Holiday replied. "Drug dealers, human traffickers, abusive parents and spouses, politicians, paparazzi, lawyers, even the occasional pet. My personal favorites are those scumbags that the court fails to give the death penalty to. Rapists, child killers, and mass murdurers. Where the law fails, I do not."

"So you're more of a vigilante then." Rebecca concluded.

"Indeed," Holiday nodded.

All the assassins were were unnerved by Holiday's personality. When he talked about his occupation and what he did, one would of thought he was talking about getting groceries at the supermarket. No hint of empathy and he seemed to take pride in what he did. They decided not to press further lest they learn something they didn't want to.

"Now, would you mind terribly explaining your story to me." Holiday asked, "who were those jokers back at the warehouse and why do they want Angel Eyes so bad."

"Before we answer your questions," Lucy cut in. "Why do you keep calling Desmond, Angel Eyes?

Holiday laughed. "I call him Angel eyes because of his unusual eye color, I mean how many people have eyes like Dezzy."

"Well I can't argue there," Lucy shrugged.

Rebecca was the first to talk. "The fossil, as you called him is Dr. Warren Vidic. He is part of an organization known as the Templars."

"Templars?" Holiday asked. "Like the Knights Templar?"

"The very same," Rebecca replied. Except the Templars have actually been around for a lot longer since the dawn of time."

Holiday raised his hand for her to stop. "I think before you continue, it would be best for you to start at the begining. otherwise I could get confused.

So Shaun and Rebecca began explaining the assassins, the templars, and the first civilization. They had expected Holiday to laugh and call them crazy, but he remained silent and listened until the end. After a moment he spoke up.

"So let me get this straight," Holiday decided to summerize. "A group of power hungry fanatics are fighting a group of highly skilled killers in order to posess powerful artifacts that belonged to an extinct race that was mistaken for gods."

Shaun chuckled, "Well if your going to be a caveman about it, yeah."

Holiday raised his hands, "I like to keep things simple because the way you tell it makes my brain hurt."

"Your taking this story a bit too smoothly," Shaun said suspisiously.

Holiday shrugged "What can I say. It's a mad mad mad mad world. Yours is a crazy story to be sure but it makes as much sense as everything else. If Hollywood allows M Night Shyamalan to keep making shitty movies. I'll believe anything."

Rebecca howled with laughter. "I guess when you put it that way."

Holiday chuckled before speaking up again. "Those men we encountered looked like company men. Do these Templars have corporate backing."

Shaun nodded, "Indeed, The Templars are working under the guise of Abstergo Industries."

"The Drug company?" Rebecca nodded. Holiday sighed. "Figures, one more evil corporation to add to the books." Holiday looked over to Desmond, who to Holiday's eyes appeared to be sleeping. "So what's with the fancy chair and where can I get one?"

"It's an Animus," Rebecca explained. "It allows you to relive the memories of your ancestors."

Holiday's eyes widened in surprise. But before he could speak up Shaun cut in. "Don't bother looking for it. The animus is made by Abstergo Industries and is only available to Abstergo employees."

Holiday cocked an eyebrow, "Okay so what's the catch. I'm sure they could make a profit by selling this to the public but obviously they can't because there is obviously a serious side effect."

Shaun and Rebacca looked at each other, their faces filled with worry. "Spending too much time in an animus can cause the user to inherit traits from their ansestors, Memories can get distorted, they start acting like their ansestors and thinking like them-"

"So in other words the Animus is a shortcut to spit personality disorder." Holiday concluded. He looked at Desmond then at Rebecca giving her a quizzing look. "Should I be concerned for his ?"

Rebecca raised her hand in defense. "Don't kill us alright, We only keep him in there for a few hours. But considering the hours Abstergo gave him."

"Believe us," Lucy cut in. "If there was another way we would take it. But the Animus is the only way we can find the Pieces of Eden.

Holiday nodded, but his eyes still showed concern. Then he snapped up. "How forgetful of me," He said pulling out objects from the pocket of his jacket. "I don't know if these are important but it didn't feel right to leave em behind."

He handed the objects to Rebecca. her eyes widened in shock and she took them eagerly. "Oh, sweet, the animus tapes, thanks. We may need these for further reasearch.

Holiday nodded briskly before pulling out his maglight and twirling it between his fingers

Rebecca was eyeing it with great interest. "I've never seen that model of flashlight before." She commented.

"You like it," Holiday grinned. He pulled out his weapon and twirled it between his fingers. "It's my own design, Carbon steel, with multiple purposes. A Baton, flashlight and stun gun all in one. The flashlight has three settings, low, high and strobe."

"Doesn't Gaurd Dog security have something like that?"

Holiday nodded, "Aye, the Gaurd Dog Titan. But this has a more bulbous head and stronger material giving it more force in the swing and mine has something the Titan doesn't, a tactical laser."

"May I?" Rebecca asked holding out her hand.

Holiday smiled and gave it to her. It wasn't light and the weight of it took Rebecca off gaurd and it took her a moment to regain her posture. "You make it seem so light." She said examining it.

"It's not made for the faint of muscle." Holiday told her.

A few hours later they finally arrived at the Sanctuary


	4. Chapter 4

The van stopped and Desmond finally exited the Animus. Holiday put a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright," he asked, concern clear on his face.

Desmond gave his friend a half grin. "I'm half dead. but for the most part yeah."

Holiday sighed in relief and nodded, giving Desmond a pat.

"Lucy," Rebecca called from her computer, "I can't get a position on Ezio's P.O.E."

"P.O.E?" Desmond asked confused. "would you mind elaborating for me please."

Lucy turned around from the driver seat. "Sorry Desmond, she means Pieces of Eden. Minerva talked about temples around the world and apparently they are the key to stopping whatever is going to happen to the Earth."

"So not only are we fighting these Templars, we also have to stop the apocalypse as well." Holiday said with exasperation.

"You got it," Shaun said. "You still want to stick with us Holiday?"

Holiday shrugged, "I might as well, I've got nothing better to do for the time being."

Lucy opened the back of the truck and everyone got assassin hideout turned out to be a villa in Rome. Since the Templars were patrolling the border, it was their only option.

"To find the Temple we need to find Ezio's Apple of Eden, If the animus reading are accurate, Minerva altered it when she touched it."

"Are you sure we can trust this Minerva person, or god or whatever the hell she is." Holiday asked his voice on edge.

"What are you getting at?" Lucy asked stepping up to him threateningly.

Holiday raised his hands in defense, "Look I don't exactly trust the word of a member of the very race that enslaved humanity. Did it not occur to you that she may be toying with us to do her bidding. I mean why help us now."

"Hey listen," Shaun bristled. "It was Minerva that warned us about this end of the world event."

"Oh, I have no doubt that the apocalypse is coming," Holiday countered. "Hell the Mayans saw it coming before anyone else did. "I'm just saying that we should be cautious around these time wizards lest we do something rash."

"Who are you to make any suggestions?" Shaun snapped. "You're not part of this team. Frankly, why we are still letting you tag along now that we know what you are is a mystery."

Holiday advanced on him. "I know perfectly well what I am." He jabbed a finger into Shaun's shoulder causing him to wince in pain. "At least I'm not false, I don't hide behind some veil or try to ignore what I've done. Desmond is one of the only people I can sincerely call a friend. So for his sake, I will help him and I never betray my friends. I may be a cold blooded killer as far as you're concerned, but I'm no siren."

"Enough," Desmond shouted. "We don't have much time, and this bickering is not helping us find the P.O.E."

That shut everyone up and the groups dispersed to collect their things. Looking around Desmond notice something familiar about their location. "We're at the Auditore Villa," He told Lucy. It certaintly looked different from what it did from his sessions in the animus.

"Yes," Lucy nodded, "sadly."

Holiday looked around checking to see if they were being watched. "You sure this is safe?" He asked Lucy worriedly, "I was under the impression these Templars had a strong presence in Rome. Won't they think to look in the former home of their sworn enemy?"

Lucy nodded, "They do, Rome is the location of their primary headquarters, but we have no choice. The Templars are watching the border."

Rebecca chose this moment to speak up as turned towards the group. "Ezio hid the P.O.E in 1507, but when i try to access the sequence, Desmond turns out remembering something else?"

"Like a memory within a memory?" Desmond asked. This sounded just like his first days at Abstergo when he was unable to access a certain part of Altair's memory.

"Exactly," Rebecca replied, then her face became uncertain, "maybe."

"Exactly, maybe?" Desmond questioned. He wasn't liking her lack of confidence in that answer.

"I believe you experienced something similar back at Abstergo." Shaun spoke up. Desmond nodded. "Yeah, I did." He said grimly.

"At Abstergo Subject Fifteen exhibited memory within memory patterns," Lucy explained. "But then again she was pregnant. The memories of the Fetus' parents where competing."

Shaun rubbed his chin in thought, "Well Desmond's not pregnant, at least as far as we know. Probably just a big lunch," He said patting Desmond's belly.

Desmond glared at the historian. Sometimes the brit's sense of humor was lost to him."

"What happened to her? Holiday asked. Everyone turned towards him. "Subject fifteen, what happened to her." He asked again.

Lucy looked down to the pavement. "I-I'm not sure, They took her to another facility and that's the last I heard of her."

Holiday's voice expressed concern, everyone could tell. But Desmond sensed something else, worry, anxiety and 'fear'? It was only for a moment but Holiday's eyes flashed with it.

"Mother of god," He whispered running his hands through his hair. "These Bastards even experiment on pregnant women. Are there no depths these fuckers won't sink to?" Holiday's fists were clenched and veins were popping from his neck."If the animus does even half the thing you claim it does to the mind, I can't imagine the state it must of left her in. In fact I bet my life that they would of put the damn infant in that machine if it would get them what they want."

The assassin's listened to Holiday's rant with the look of shock on their faces. This was the most emotional they had ever seen him. It was rather odd that this man who speaks of killing like it's restaurant talk become so enraged at the unknown fate of someone he didn't know.

"Are you sure you still want to stay with us now, mate." Shaun asked nervously.

"Oh yes my friend," Holiday said. He pulled out his maglite and activated the stun gun. "In fact as of right now the Templar Order has my full undivided attention." He ran his thumb along the length of the weapon as a smirk spread across his face.

Lucy decided to change the subject before things got awkward. "Can we skip to a later memory?"

"Nah," Rebecca shook her head. "It seems Desmond will have to be fully synced to access the memory."

"That sounds familiar," Lucy acknowledged. "At Abstergo. Desmond was unable to access his later memories until his synchronization improved."

Something must of happened here," Shaun concluded. "Something traumatizing that's destabilizing the memory. Either that or Rebecca is not as good an engineer as we thought."

"Thanks a lot asshole," Rebecca snarled.

Holiday nudged Desmond in the shoulder, "Is he always like this?"

Desmond looked at him sadly. "Trust me, it can get worse."

"Wonderful."

"But I've already lived Ezio's entire life already." Desmond told them. "What more can there be?"

"We'll find out soon enough," Lucy put her hand on his shoulder.

"We should get in before someone notices us." Holiday said with urgency.

Rebecca nodded, "Cellphone surveillence can go right through these walls."

Desmond cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you mean satellite surveillance?"

Holiday gave a short laugh. "With the money Abstergo has, they likely switched to cellphones while we were still working on WiFi."

"He's right Desmond," Rebecca agreed. "Abstergo upgraded ages ago." She looked at Lucy worriedly, "They're going to find us."

"No they aren't," Lucy said confidently. "Follow me."

The five companions headed for the rear of the villa and entered Mario's study. It looked just as ruinous as it had been during Desmond's session in the animus. Except now everything had at least five decades of decay and all personal items had been taken out. Only a large wooden desk remained.

Lucy walked over to the bookshelf that blocked the hidden passage way. The others tried to help but for all there might, it wouldn't budge.

"A beam must be blocking it from the inside." Lucy sighed.

"We need tarps to cover up the van." Rebecca urged.

"There should be another way in." Holiday suggested, "maybe a cave or something."

"Guys," Desmond called out getting their attention. "I think I got something." All of a sudden he started sprinting towards the cliff.

Lucy and Holiday looked at each other and went after him. Desmond was standing on a beam right on the edge of the Villa walls."

"Whoa Angel Eyes," Holiday exclaimed with his hand outstretched. "What are you thinking."

"Trust me," Desmond said assuringly, then he jumped. Holiday and Lucy watched in awe as he landed lightly on a pile of hay."

Holidaysighed in relief and put a hand on lucy's shoulder. "You go with Desmond, I'll stay and help the genius and the limey."

Lucy nodded and began desending down the Ladder to where Desmond landed. As she got down, Lucy eyed Desmond with astonishment. "Desmond, that was pretty...awesome."

"It just felt natural," Desmond replied with a smile. He looked around and saw the remains of a mine shaft. "It seems Holiday was right about a cave." He remarked. "We can get in through here."

"Good job," Lucy said with a smile

Holiday was looking down on them, impressed by what he just saw when Shaun came up beside him. "O.k. so we'll just wait here then shall we. All alone, stuck with this guy." He jerked his thumb in Holiday's direction. "With massive targets painted on our backs."

"Uhh," Holiday groaned. "I can tell already that you are going to get on my nerves," he growled.

As Desmond and Lucy headed deaper into the mine, the moonlight quickly faded behind them. Soon everything was pitch black. Lucy reached into her pocket to get a glow stick, but she seemed to be struggling to activate it.

"Shit," she grumbled, "why won't this thing turn on."

While Lucy struggled with the glow stick. Desmond took the opportunity to stretch his muscles. It was rare for himto be out of the animus and rarer still to be outside. It may be a long trek to the secret entrance and He knew he was in for some long animus sessions. Desmond breathed in the outside air finally feeling a bit of freedom he hadn't known in months. Being alone with Lucy made things a hundred times better. He was rarely had some real personal time with her and Desmond intended to take advantage of it.

"It's great to be outside, away from the animus for a change." He said with a smile.

"Yeah well this isn't exactly my idea of a 'good' time," Lucy retorted in frustration.

Desmond let out a short laugh, "oh let me guess, you're one of those 'in bed at six' types huh."

"Hey," Lucy looked up trying to sound offended. "I know how to have fun, Desmond."

"Oooh," Desmond clapped his hands mockingly. "Very convincing, I'm convinced now."

"Okay, okay," Lucy said defensively. "After we save the world, I'll show you."

Desmond chuckled. "Can I get that in writing. or wait I'll write it, you sign it."

Lucy laughed playfully. 'Gods he loved it when she laughed, so sweet and light. Lucy is usually so serious abut everything. Desmond was glad he was able to lighten her mood for once. Even if it may be for only a moment.'

"Yes, we have light." Lucy exclaimed as the light of the glow stick came to life. She handed him a second one and they attached the lights to their belts.

The two made their way down the mine, Desmond continued to see ghosts of people running through the tunnel, an after effect from his time in the animus. finally they came to an iron gate and a lever.

"They escaped through here." Desmond said pointing at the gate.

"What," Lucy wondered.

"Ezio and the villagers," Desmond explained. "I see them now."

Lucy put her hand on his. "I know this may be difficult Desmond. But please, try to compartmentalize. Focus on the here and now, don't dwell on the past."

'I try,' Desmond thought, 'devil curse me I try. But each day it becomes more difficult to do so.' subject Sixteen died because of these visions. "What if I can't stop Lucy, He asked her worriedly. "How long before i'm writing symbols on the walls?"

"Don't joke about that." Lucy said firmly almost pleadingly. "Clay is dead, we must focus on the present."

Desmond sighed and nodded, "you and I both know I wasn't joking." he thought grimly before turning towards the lever. He pulled it all the way to the floor but the gater only opend a fraction. The strain on the lever became too much before Desmond had to release it. "Wonderful, it's stuck." he mumbled.

Lucy studied it for a moment. "I think I can get under there."

"Are you sure," Desmond asked noting the skeleton of someone who had been crushed by the gate."

"I'm sure," She reassured him. Once again desmond pulled on the lever, as the gate lifted, Lucy rolled under it. As soo as she was clear, Desmond let go.

"Any chance of lifting that gate," He asked hopefully.

LUcy looked at him like he was insane. Not unless you want me to end up like this guy, She nodded at the skeleton.

Desmond nodded, "Alright, I'll find another way around." Desmond looked up and saw another tunnel. that led directly above the one Lucy was in. Desmond climbed the beams into this tunnel and saw Lucy running below him.

"I can drop into the corridor below through here," Lucy called out.

"Watchout for bats," Desmond called back.

"Where?" Lucy ducked, her arms over her head as she looked around franticaly.

"I maent in case you see any." Desmond responded with a laugh.

"Remind me not to make you a lookout." she replied with a note of irritation.

Desmond couldn't resist, "lookout for rats."

"Very funny Desmond." Lucy sounded firm, but he could her her laugh softly.

Eventually they got back together and continued down the path. Desmond saw more images of people and Desmond put his hand on his forehead as he strained to erase them from his peripheral vision."

"You okay Desmond," Lucy asked worriedly. placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, " he replied drawing himself up, "more ghosts that's all."

Lucy rubbed his arm worry still etched her face despite his assurance. "I'm here okay, just stay with me."

Desmond relaxed a little bit, somehow just Lucy's touch along seem to help matters. 'God what would I do without her.'

Finally they came upon a steep ledge the tunnel seemed to be at least twenty feet above them. "Desmond, We can't climb this." Lucys said.

"How about you giving me a boost?" Desmond suggested.

Lucy dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "Bad Idea."

Desmond smiled. "Okay, how about I toss you into the air and you grab the ledge?"

Lucy shook her head franticly, "that's even worse."

Desmond sighed before he noticed something. "Wait a minute." He saw a rope attached to a counterweight, and emembered Altair and Ezio's tricks. He took Lucy's hand. "Follow me," He said giveing her hand a gentle squeeze. Desmond climbed up onto the platform helping Lucy up. "Hold on," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist holding her tight. His other hand held the rope. The feel of lucy's body against his sent a thrill all over his body.

"What are you-" before Lucy could finish, Desmond kicked the lever and the counterweight lifted them up into the air. Lucy gasped and held Desmond tighter. The rope carried the straight to the upper tunnel.

As soon as their feet were on solid ground. They broke their embraceabiet somewhat reluctantly. Desmond wished that brief moment had lasted a little longer.

"Nice job, Desmond." She said cheerfully.

"I aim to please," he said with pride. As they continued desmond wondered at how this mine was able to last for so long. "I wonder hw old these tunnels are?"

'Probably dates back to the middle ages," Lucy replied. "We're lucky the beams still hold our weight as well as whatever's above."

"After all these years, I'll not so certain."

Lucy chuckled, "well I didn't want to say anything, but you're really getting fat."

"Ouch, really?" Desmond questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah, I even had Rebecca widen the animus to support you."

"Seriously?"

"No."

The pair reached a room full of Desmond's ancestors. Desmond studied the statues recognizing them from the animus. "You know, when I came here last-"

"When Ezio came her last," Lucy corrected him.

"Yeah," Desmond shook his head, "I meant Ezio."

Lucy cupped his cheek, her beautiful blue eyes close to tears. "I shouldn't put you through all this Desmond, It's not right."

Desmond took her hand into his own. "Listen, inspite of everything, I'm having the time of my life. It's all thanks to you." He meant it, Desmnd felt that as long as Lucy was by his side, he could take anything thrown at him.

Lucy smiles and rested her cheek on his hand. "Just focus on where your going okay."

"You got it," Desmond returned the smile.

Finally they reached the sewers. "How come I have to pull all the levers?" Desmond asked half heartedly.

"If I pulled the levers what will be left for you?"

"The animus?" Desmond replied hopefully.

Lucy gave him a smirk, "Nice try."

Desmond and Lucy took turns pulling various levers until Desmond realized that he had no way to cross without diving into the sewage. Desmond sighed, "great, Ezio gets a bath with Caterina Sforza and I have to swim in a toilet. Marvelous."

Diving into the filthy water, Desmond nearly hurled at the smell as well as the idea of what he was swimming in.

"Remember," Lucy said mockingly. "This is the time of your life."

"Yeah yeah," Desmond rolled his eyes. 'Good thing I like you otherwise I would of flat out refused.' Desmond thought bitterly. "I stink."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Your exagerating."

"Easy for you to say, your not soaked in medeival toxic waste." Desmond retorted.

"Stop whining."

"How come you don't have to get wet?"

Lucy smiled mischieviously. "Because your here."

"How charming."

"Aren't I?" Lucy's said seductively.

"Always," Desmond's voice was barely above a whisper. They both laughed, 'make it almost worth setting soaked,' Desmond thought. 'Almost.' All the same he didn't mind her japes, they weren't nearly as annoying as Shauns. Probably because Lucy was simply more fun to be around.

They came across a destroyed bridge, it was too far to jump and the overhang was too high to grab onto. "Great the bridge is out. We can't cross," Desmond muttered.

Lucy thought for a moment. "I have an idea," she replied. "Stand on the edge and get ready."

Desmond locked his hands together as Lucy ran forward, Her foot connected with Desmond's hands and he propel her to the overhang. Luct walked along the overhang, looking for a release. "Let me see."

"Take your time," Desmond interjected. "I'll just stay here to die with the bats."

Lucy rolled her eyes and severed a length of rope. The rope lowered the overhang anough for Desmond to finally cross. "Nice work," he complimented.

"The bats will be dissappointed," Lucy quipped.

"For now," Desmond said with a half smile. "Perhaps the rasts won't be."

"Ohh stop with that," Lucy's stern expression only lasted a moment.

They came across a mechanism that blocked their path and was activated by levers. Desmond was determined to even the score and climbed up and pulled the lever, releasing the bridge and allowing Lucy to cross.

"Thank you Desmond," Lucy called out playfully. 'God she sounded so hot just now.'

"Happy to be of assistance My lady," Desmond gave a mocking bow as if thanking a crowd.

"You know we make a good team," She said smiling brightly.

"An effective one too." Desmond replied with a grin. It was true though they did indeed make a good team. It seemed that they complimented each other perfectly. Both had their strengths and weaknesses and together, they balanced each other out. Despite this Desmond felt that he could never be even with her. Everything she's done for him, the lengths she has gone to. Desmond was determined to find a way to repay her for all of it.

With Lucy working on the bridges and Desmond on the levers, they soon reached the Sanctuary and the hidden door.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy and Desmond lifted the latch that held the bookcase in place.

"Hey you guys did it," Rebecca gave Lucy a high five.

"About bloody time," Shaun griped.

"Hey Desmond, do you have a barrel." Holiday asked.

"Uhh, no," Desmond replied looking around. "Why?"

"Because a bottle isn't big enough to hold the that guy's whine."

Desmond and Holiday broke into fits of laughter, Shaun was not amused. "That's very funny Holiday, maybe if being a hitman doesn't work out you can be a comedian."

"I tried that once, Holiday grinned, his then pretended to sob. "Nobody gets me," (sniff).

Shaun's attention was now focused on the wall across from the bookcase. "What's that?" He asked pointing to a drawing on the wall. The image was an equilateral Triangle cut up into smaller triangles.

"It must be something Ezio left behind." Desmond switched to eagle vision to see if their was something behind the drawing. Sure enough, three numbers appeared. 'There's some numbers, 1419, 1420, 1421." Eventually the strain of eagle vision, caught up with him and Desmond got a lowered his head and pressed his hand to his temple. Holiday and Lucy were by him instantly.

"Maybe you should lie down for a bit," Lucy suggested gently putting her hand on his back.

Desmond shook his head, "It's alright, I'm fine," he said reassuringly. Though they both knew that he was far from fine.

"What was that you were doing just now," Holiday asked.

"Eagle vision," Desmond replied, "It's complicated."

Holiday didn't question it any further. After moving all their equipment to the sanctuary. The team started setting everything up. Holiday manage the heavier equipment at 6 foot 2 inches. Holiday was powerfully built. The extra set of hands ensured that things got done quicker. Holiday carried Baby, (Rebecca's version of the animus) into position and they were finally ready.

"Are you sure the van is safe Holiday," Lucy asked.

Holiday nodded. "Positive, i make it a point to be thorough when is comes to covering my tracks."

"Everything looks good Rebecca declared. "No structural damage and no cell signal. We should be good here for a couple of days."

"O.k what the fuck is that stench?' Holiday cried out.

"It's ...my clothes," Desmond admitted.

Holiday was baffled. "What did you do dive into a sewer?"

"It was Lucy's idea, " Desmond said defensively. Pointing his finger accusingly at her. Lucy turned around with a smirk on her face. She cocked an eyebrow and somehow she manage to make it look sexy.

"Aww, how sweet," Holiday said mockingly. He then mewed and made a cracking sound while waving his fist as though it held a whip.

"Hey Desmond snarled halfheartedly, "I'm not whipped?"

"Did she give you a thank you kiss afterwards?"

"No."

Holiday smirked. "Whipped."

"Well I didn't want Lucy to stink. I still kinda owe her."

Holiday's smirk turned into a genuine smile. He then gestured both his hands at Desmond as if presenting him to a crowd. "Now here's a true gentleman right here folks. Willing to do the dirty work for the little lady."

Lucy crossed her arms. "Hey I am fully capable of doing 'the dirty work as you put it."

Now it was Holiday's turn to cock an eyebrow. "Really cause you still smell like strawberries and cream the last I checked." Holiday paused for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny," Rebecca wondered.

Holiday manage to compose himself before speaking. "I just realized something, when Ezio came here, he got a sponge bath and enjoyed a lovely night with a smoking hot countess. Desmond comes here amd gets a bath in sewage with no chance of a happy ending."

"Ugh," Lucy groaned. Desmond chuckled despite himself, for he had been thinking the same thing while he was down there.

"Wait a minute guys," everyone stopped to look at Rebecca. "We're gonna need power down here. There's a line nearby I can hook up to but the wattage is weak. Rebecca walked over to the men handing them a box of power draining devices.

Shaun groaned, "Yeah, yeah, of course, Is there anything else you would like? Some caviar perhaps. Or maybe I could knit you a lovely hat."

"Oh brother," Holiday rubbed his temples to keep his temper in check. He turned to Desmond, "I'll fling him off the cliffs, you say it was an accident."

Desmond smiled and shrugged. "I'm in."

"Me too," Rebecca raised her hand

Holiday snatched the box from Shaun's hand. "I'm gonna help Desmond. the sooner we get this done the sooner we can get back. The last thing we need it to be caught in broad daylight." Holiday sniffed Desmond's shoulder, "Besides, Angel eyes really needs a wash. I got some clothes you can use."

"Thanks Michael," Desmond said gratefully.

So Desmond and Holiday exited the villa. and split up in search of Circuit boxes. Sprinting through the rooftops Holiday and Desmond covered a good deal of ground and were able to find the circuit boxes they were looking for. After they installed the last power drainer they met back up and looked for a public restroom. When they finally found one. Holiday gave him a towel, a sweater and sweat pants, all black. Desmond wondered if Holiday had any other color clothing. "Here," Holiday offered him the clothes. "They're a bit big for you but their dry and warm."

Desmond took the articles gratefully and entered the restroom. Ten minutes later he came out and handed Holiday his wet clothes. Holiday put the clothes in a bag and folowed Desmond back to the sanctuary. As they headed back the two friends got to talking.

"So what do you think?" Desmond asked.

"Of what?" Holiday wondered.

"Lucy Shaun and Rebacca?"

"Oh," Holiday raised his head knowingly. "Your little A-Team. They seem like good stock. Rebecca is tough as nails and twice as sharp. Seriously that girl has a gift. Pity she lives in a world that doesn't fully apprieciate her talent. Shaun is a wise-ass motormouth. But then what do you expect from a brit. Good thing he has a mind that compensates otherwise he would be unbearable."

"And what about Lucy?"

"Ahh," Holiday smiled devilishly gazing up at the moon. "She's a lovely little thing, full of honey she is." Holiday paused as his smile shrunk a bit. "Or at least that's what she wants you to think."

Desmond cocked his eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"All women are dangerous Desmond, especially beautiful ones. Sweet as honey and deadly as a hornet. Such is their nature."

Desmond chuckled. "Well your right about Lucy being dangerous. I saw her whip two Abstergo guards with ease."

Holiday raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Well thats a first. A beautiful girl that actually CAN take care of herself. I'm in love, though it seems too good to be true."

Desmond shrugged. "Maybe, but I won't dwell on it too much."

Holiday nodded "Fair enough, anyway trying to understand women will make your brain hurt. He thought for a moment before saying "Is she seeing anyone?"

"No." Desmond didn't like where this was going. "Why?"

Holiday grinned knowingly. "You like her don't you?"

Desmond blushed, he knew better than to deny it. "Yeah."

"Have you asked her out?"

That took Desmond off guard, "I don't think so, why?"

Holiday stopped and looked at him, his face displayed surprise. "Someone I know should ask her out."

"What does it matter to you?" Desmond demanded.

Holiday nodded, "You never had much of a love life, I've seen you flirt with other girls. But I never seen you look at them half the way you look at Lucy."

"Well I don't think she's interested, I mean she probably only thinks of me as a friend."

Holiday groaned and spread her hands in exasperation. "Unbelievable, hot woman, into you, and your not doing anything about it. Fate has sent you a golden opportunity here Desmond. Take advantage of this."

"Oh gee I'm sorry Michael for not dating," Desmond snapped sarcastically. "I've just been a bit busy oh I don't know. RUNNING FOR MY LIFE. Not to mention that there's an apocalypse coming. So forgive me If I don't have time to have a life."

Holiday sighed, "Soldiers have duties to their countries as well Desmond. But it doesn't stop them from trying to have a life."

On that, Desmond fell silent. Then as if a bell was struck something else Holiday said finally registered. "Wait, you think Lucy likes me."

Holiday nodded. "Positive, but you won't go anywhere fast by standing around. Sometimes you just have to take a breath, make the plunge and hope you don't hit the rocks."

Desmond Looked at Holiday bemused. "That's very poetic, did you come up with that all by yourself."

Holiday shrugged. "I don't know, perhaps somebody made it up a long time ago."

They continued walking before Holiday put his hand in front of Desmond. his eyes scanned slowly in all directions. Desmond began having images again, he paused and pressed his fingers to his temples trying to shake them off. It took a little longer this time before he succeeded. Holiday put his hand on Desmond's shoulder. "Maybe you should get some Zs before going back in that machine." He suggested.

Desmond nodded. "Not a bad idea."

Holiday sighed. "There must be a better way than this."

"I wish their was Michael." Desmond replied grimly.

Finally they made it back to the Villa. "We're back" he announced.

"Just in time," Lucy told them. "The sun's rising."

"YES," Rebecca shouted delightfully. "System's booted and we're good to go."

"Did you miss me?" Shaun asked. His question was met with silence. "Anyone? No? Hello I'm I speaking out loud?" Again he was met with silence. Shaun shook his head and went to his computer. "Workaholics." He muttered.

"Lets get started," Lucy said typing furiously on her computer.

Desmond paused rubbing his head. "Actually if you guys don't mind, I would like to get a little sleep before going back in the animus."

Lucy looked up at him. Her mind was conflicted. One one hand she wanted to get everything done and over with as quickly as possible. But she didn't want to push Desmond over his limit. In the end her concern for Desmond's well being won out and she nodded. "Alright, Desmond, we'll begin when your ready.

Rebecca "I'll do system's check on Baby while you get some sleep."

"I'll go look for a laundromat." Holiday said shaking the bag with Desmond's wet clothes

Desmond crawled into his sleeping bag. It didn't take long for weariness to overtake him. Desmond was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

A man walked casually down the street his eyes on his phone. But his true focus was on another man a few yards ahead of him. The man he was tailing just left the Laundromat. A backpack in hand. As he continued to follow, a few more men came up beside him. They had been told to eliminate the target. But since it was broad daylight. They would have to resort to batons, knives and silenced pistols.

The target seems to be aware that he was being followed because he began making sharp turns and even entered a few apartment buildings. The 5 pursuers struggled to keep up with him. Finally that target Turned into an alley. This particular alley happened to have a dead end. This was a fact that the 5 men were aware of. They smiled to themselves knowing that their mission would soon be over.

They entered the alley and found to their shock that there was around. Heavy foot steps caught their attention, they turned and saw their target standing there grinning at them. "Hello...Prey," he said gleefully. The man pulled out a high-tech flashlight from his belt and started twirling it as he advanced on the men. "Alone at last."

The groups suddenly smiled as five more men came up behind their target. The Target looked behind him and his grin broadened. "This should prove interesting."

Holiday returned a few hours later with Desmond's clothes cleaned. Everyone else had already started working. Holiday had set up his own space near one of the Statues. Desmond was already in the animus by the time he returned so Holiday pulled his maglite and began cleaning the blood from it. As he was cleaning he turned to Lucy. "So how long do you think we have before the Umbrella Corporation finds us?"

Rebecca chuckled, getting the reference. "Umbrella Corporation huh, interesting comparison."

"it's the most evil corporation i could think of." Holiday replied with a grin.

"They won't find us Holiday," Lucy said assuringly.

Now it was Holiday's turn to chuckle. "Don't kid yourself deary. With the resources these guys have. It's only a matter of time. You and i both know that these people will never give up. Especially given how much they've invested in this undertaking."

Lucy's argument derailed and she looked back at her computer, knowing he was right.

After he finished cleaning he looked at his watch and nearly leaped out of his chair.

"Aw jaysus," He exclaimed. "All this time almost made me forget."

"What?" Rebecca asked mildly interested.

"Feeding time," he answered reaching into his backpack.

"We're working here and you're thinking about food?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Not for me Luce." Holiday replied in exasperation. He had in his hand a small round carton. He took out a pair of tweezers and pulled a leech from the carton. All three assassins watched in shock as Holiday put the leech on his arm. "There you are, don't be greedy now," He seemed to tell the leech. Holiday Looked back into the carton. "Oh, you're hungry too?" He pulled out another leech and placed it on his other arm. Holiday set down the tweezers and relaxed on his chair, letting the leeches feed.

"Do you do that often." Rebecca wondered still bewildered.

Holiday nodded. "Everyday."

"Why the bloody hell would you do that?" Shaun asked.

"So I won't have to go to the 'bloody' hospital that's why." Holiday countered.

"Does it really work?" Lucy asked

Holiday smirked, "do you think I would be doing this if it didn't? I've been doing this since I was twelve and I've never been sick a day in my life."

Lucy shrugged, "fair enough."

"You are one strange bloke." Shaun remarked.

"I try," Holiday replied proudly. "And nothing says normal like e-mailing someone that's a whole meter away from you." He added sarcastically.

"We need to be quiet Holiday." Lucy explained. "With Abstergo looking for us, we can't afford to draw any attention."

"We're underground in the middle of a private Estate though." Holiday countered.

A moment later Lucy looked up at him. "Hey listen if you're up for it would you mind going into town to get some supplies? Usually I'd ask Shaun or Rebecca to do it, But since we don't have anything else to do-"

Holiday raised a hand to stop her, "No problem, I'd be happy to contribute in any way I can. It's the most I can do, so what do you need?"

"I made a list." Rebecca explained. beckoning him to come over. Holiday came to Rebecca's computer, whipped out a notepad and started writing things down. Shaun and Lucy added a few things themselves.

_Apples_

_Melon_

_Mango (For Shaun)_

_Lettusce__ Lettuce_

_Cucumber_

_Celery_

_Tomatoes_

_Carrots_

_Eggs_

_Milk _

_Butter _

_Fresh Pasta _

_Fresh Bread_

_Chicken_

_(Canadian) Bacon_

_Chips_

_Humus_

_Buns_

_Diet Cola_

_Orange Juice_

_Toilet Paper_

_Shampoo_

_Batteries (AA), (AAA), (9V)_

_Red Wine_

_Beer_

_Sausages_

_Potatoes_

_Antibiotic Ointment_

_Ibuprofin__ Ibuprofen_

_Duct Tape_

_Yogurt (For Lucy)_

_Rum_

_Pepperoni Stick_

Holiday closed the notebook and sat back down. After the leeches stopped feeding. He tucked them back in the carton. "O.K then be back in a tick." He holstered what appeared to be a smaller version of his maglite and headed out.

Holiday returned just as Desmond was exiting the animus. "Welcome back to the living Desmond."

"Where were you?" Desmond wondered, noting the bags of stuff in his left arm.

"Shopping," Holiday said cheerfully. "Your friends heeded some things so I volunteered." He set the bags down and walked over to Lucy. "Here," he handed her a pack of yogurt.

Lucy's expression lit up instantly. "Oh my god, " She got up and threw her arms around him. This took Holiday completely by surprise, he just stood there wide eyed as his hands on her back returning the hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," She said. "When I found out Shaun ate the last of mine I thought I would die."

Holiday smirked. "I had to beat an old hag with a stick to get it, but in the end I got it. I even got us a chicken if you guys are interested."

Desmond grinned and Shaun raised his hands to the heavens. "Finally I can eat REAL food for once."

Rebecca hmphed. "Carnivores."

"And proud of it Deary." Holiday replied smiling.

"Why can't you guys just eat a salad?" She asked in exasperation.

Holiday shook his head. "I don't eat junk food."

"HEY," Rebecca leaped out of her chair and stared daggers at Holiday. "You take that back, Vegetables and fruits are NOT JUNK FOOD."

"OH Please," Holiday rolled his eyes. "They get their nutrition from DIRT, the FUCKING DIRT. Who the hell would eat Dirt."

"Oh you're right," Rebecca responded sarcastically. "Instead let's all eat the flesh of a LIVING CREATURE instead."

"Plants are living things too, what about their feelings." Holiday returned his own sarcasm.

"Hmph," Rebecca went back to her work.

"O.K Fine," Holiday snapped. He pulled a carrot from one of the bags and began munching on it. "Nyahhhh, what's up doc?" He leaned against the wall. "There I'm eating a plant, feel better?"

Rebecca shook her head. "Whatever, I've got work to do."

"So who were you after here in Rome?" Shaun asked.

"Cardinal Marion de Rochfort," Holiday replied.

"That man was well respected in the Vatican." Shaun noted. "What was his crime?"

"Pedophile." Holiday answered before spitting on the ground in disgust.

"Good lord." Lucy exclaimed in shock.

While Desmond talked with Shaun and Rebecca Holiday walked over to Lucy.

"Can I help you?" She asked mildly irritated.

"Pardon me for asking, but what is your game plan here."

Lucy looked up at him. "We find the Pieces of Eden before The Templars. With luck it will give us a clue to how we save the world from disaster."

Holiday cocked his eyebrow his expression confused. "I don't mean to criticize but it seems that plan is missing a few key details. Namely between getting the piece and saving the world."

"What do you mean?" She asked curious.

"After you find the Piece of Eden then what. I know you have no intention on staying in the villa so where will you go after this?"

"After we get the Piece, I will contact William and he will lead us to another location." Lucy replied.

"But Where," Holiday asked again. "You said that this place is your last safehouse in Italy and with these Templars are guarding the border. You people seem to lack any form of water craft boat or aircraft.

Shaun who couldn't help but overhear, turned to them. "I hate to say it but the hitman's got a point. I don't see how we can get out since we don't have anyone in Italy to back us up."

"We should focus on one problem at a time." Lucy replied calmly.

"I have a suggestion if you're up for it." Holiday quipped.

Lucy looked at him suspiciously. "I'm listening."

"Well the work I do requires me to be constantly on the move. Hopping from country to country. In order to keep from drawing attention, I have a system of safehouses of my own spread across the world. As it happens, I have one here in Italy that would suit your needs well enough."

Lucy looked down thinking about this. On one hand she still didn't trust him. Something about him set her off the wrong way. Then again He was right about one thing. With assassin hideouts all compromised, they had very few options. Then there was Desmond, As tense as thins were between Holiday and the other assassins. He and Desmond got along rather well. the two seemed to have a brotherly bond of sorts. Lucy trusted Desmond so she would leave it to him. "What do you think Desmond?"

Desmond looked at Holiday and shrugged. "Why not, I mean what do we have to loose. If Abstergo finds us then we fail anyway."

Lucy nodded satisfied by his decision.

Meanwhile Desmond walked over to the statue of Altair. Noting it for a moment Desmond Began talking to it with a crude Italian accent. "Hey wassa-matta-you Altair?"

Holiday who had heard him came up and did a rather good impression of Marlon Brando's Godfather. "Desmond, Desmond, wha hav I done to make you treat me so disrespefully. I can't rememba the lass time you invited me ova for a Shirley Templaar. You must hav respec fo tha famly if you want to lead it one day."

Desmond and Holiday chuckled at their little improve. They were about to continue when Rebecca who heard what was going on cut into their fun. "That's racist!"

Desmond and Holiday whirled around and faced her. "Nobody asked you Rebecca, so how bout you make like a fly and BUG OFF!" Holiday snapped

Rebecca reeled back slightly intimidate, then Lucy joined in. "Really? This is what you guys are doing?"

Holiday looked at her incredulously. "She started it" he growled pointing to Rebecca.

"And heaven forbid I take a little break," Desmond added sarcastically. In case you've forgotten. I've only spent the last three weeks in that fucking Animus

"No, No you're right," Lucy countered with equal sarcasm. "Let's all screw around while the world fall apart around us."

Holiday continued to stare at her. Geez we were just doing a skit here until Ms. PETA butted in

"Look Lucy this isn't exactly easy for me!" Desmond explained

"Yeah like were all on vacation here." Rebecca quipped.

"Easy for you to say." Holiday countered. "It ain't YOUR mind that's in danger of turning into a FUCKING TRAINWRECK now is it?"

Rebecca fell silent after that ans turned back to her computer. Lucy sighed deeply. "Okay we're all under a lot of pressure right now. But we need to remember that we're the only ones who can stop Abstergo."

"Anyone up for some solitary Yoga?" Shaun suggested. That got a laugh from everyone even Holiday. After a moment he started heading out.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"Well unless you've got anything else for me to do, I'm going to cool off. Maybe see if Rome has anything resembling a Big Jim's around."

"Big Jim's?" Shaun questioned.

"Yeah, it's a grill in New York." Holiday replied with a grin. "For twenty bucks I can get a bottle of rum, a large appetizer and a steak the size of a fat baby." He spread his hands out to demonstrate the size. Holiday turnaround and continued on his way.

"Next time I visit New York I must to find this place." Shaun said now intrigued.

When Holiday was out Lucy went over to his backpack and began rumaging through it.

"Hey," Desmond objected. "What are you doing?"

Lucy looked at him. "Look I know he's your friend be we know little to nothing about him. I can't take it anymore."

Desmond looked around nervously. 'Well hurry it up before he comes back." He said nervously. But Holiday didn't come back. As Lucy snooped Shaun and Rebecca questioned her.

"Anything?" Shaun asked.

"Nothing that really stands out," Lucy replied. "The dufflebag has a whole amory in it, Uzi, shotgun, sniper rifle, pistols, baseball bat, sword, pickaxes, and C4. the backpack looks more fit for a vacation trip. Personal Hygene products, cloths, pen, stationary and what's this?" Lucy pulled out a laptop. "Here," Lucy handed the laptop to Rebecca. "See what you can find."

Finally she came to the frontal pockets. When she opened toe bottom one, Lucy dropped the bag in shock. Her face looked as if a snake was inside.

"What's wrong?" Desmond asked quickly coming over.

"Guys," She said reaching into the bag and pulled out a Templar ring.

"I KNEW IT" Shaun declared.

"No Shaun," Rebecca replied, "Look."

Lucy pulled the ring out only to find another Templar ring attached to the first by a key ring. pulling further they saw a third, then a forth then a fifth, then a sixth. The several became a dozen. the dozen became several dozen. A whole chain of no less than fifty Templar rings held together by key rings.

The assassins looked at each other, then at Desmond. "Some of these still have blood on them," Shaun said examining one closely.

"Holiday was prone to collecting trinkets from those he killed." Desmond said quietly. He wasnever one to take credit for another person's kill.

"So all these rings are from Templars he has killed?" Rebecca exclaimed in shock.

"Bloody hell, this guy's killed more Templars than our entire order has in the last decade." Shaun replied

"Something tells me that your friend know more that he lets on Desmond." Lucy muttered grimly.


	7. Chapter 7

Nobody knew when Holiday would be back. So Rebecca worked as fast as she could to crack his Laptop. As an hour rolled by Rebeca seemed to become increasingly frustrated and was muttering to herself.

"Anything?" Shaun asked.

Rebecca shook her head. "No, but I must say, Holiday has quite a sophisticated firewall. Honestly I would kill to meet the guy who invented it."

"Like on par with the Templars?" Shaun was still convinced that Holiday was a Templar."

Rebecca shook her head, "Not even close, The Templar network's got nothing on this."

Lucy came back in reporting that Holiday had returned. As quickly as possible Rebecca turned off the Laptop and put it back in Holiday's bag.

Holiday came in with a smile on his face and was rubbing his full belly. The assassins busied themselves with their work as if nothing had happened. Though the question was burning in their minds no one was eager to approach Holiday about the rings. Holiday walked over to his station and stared at his bags with a thoughful look on his face. He gave his backpack a slight kick before unzipping it. He let out a sigh and turned to the others. "Y'know certain people here are particular about other people messing with their shit."

"I don't know what your talking about?" Shaun replied quickly.

Holiday glared at him and shook his head. "If your going to snoop into my things. Make sure you put everything in the exact spot and the exact position."

Lucy stood up and gave him a glare of her own. "You speak of invading privacy, Yet you have been nothing but dishonest with us since the beginning."

Holiday cocked his eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. "Dishonest? In what way?"

Lucy stared at Holiday incredulously. She couldn't believe that he was actually going to deny it. "You claim that you didn't know the Templars. Yet how do you explain the chain of Templar rings in your backpack?"

Holiday stared at her perplexed. "Wait, you mean the guys I've been hunting recently are the same people you're fighting against?"

The Assassins returned the stare. "They have a red cross as their sigil." Shaun snapped incredulously. "Are you telling me that you never put two and two together."

"Groups all over the world inspire their logos from those of the past," Holliday reasoned. Doesn't mean that they're all connected. The American Red Cross for example. They use a Red Cross hence the name but that doesn't make them Templars."Holliday frowned as he became unsure about that. "Does it?"

"I'm sure their not related." Rebecca replied. But everyone could see that they were not sure about it either. Abstergo was after all a pharmaceutical company.

"How long have you been doing this?" Lucy asked, her face clearly worried.

"I have been tracking their activities for most of my life. Ever since I saw my parents killed by one wearing such a ring. Sometimes I find a whole bunch of them. That just makes things a whole lot more fun for me." Holiday reached into the bag and pulled out the chain. "I was never good with names, but I never fail to put a face to a trophy." He brought the last ring in the chain to his finger. "The cardinal I told you about was one of them, number 54."

He ran his fingers along the chain until he came across a certain pair. He held the pair in his fingers and showed them to the group. "This pair belonged to a couple in Southern California. Grade A bible thumpers who abused their three daughters, mentally and physically." He smiled obviously fond of the memory.

Holiday went further down the chain and came to another set of rings. "This one belonged to a software billionaire also in Southern California. He spent a fortune to cover up his son for a crime he didn't commit. His actions ruined the lives of a few good families. This included a local sheriff and his daughter." Holiday's smirk became solemn. Clearly the memory was a bitter one for him. "She became heavily victimized by her school for defending him. Rejected, ridiculed and if I hadn't been there, she would of been raped as well." Holiday was burning with anger as he recalled that point in his life. "But the thing about that event was the daughter didn't break down and give up. Instead she channeled her emotions and made herself stronger. That was true strength."

He fingered the three rings that followed. "These were his associates, His head of security, the replacement sheriff, and his brother. After that I came to despise the 1% and everything they stood for."

Going further, Holiday gathered a dozen of the rings together. His grin had broadened. "This group was one of my proudest moments. Me and my brothers stormed their headquarters in Constantinople. One of those rare moments where that particular cell was all in one place at one time. it looked like they were preparing for an attack."

The assassins stopped what they were doing. Their eyes widened as they realized what he meant. "Istanbul?" Shaun asked in shock. "That was YOU?"

Desmond was confused. "What happened in Istanbul?" He asked.

Lucy sighed and told him the tale. "In 2000 our greek assassins received word from an informant that the Turkish and Syrian Rites had gathered in Istanbul to launch a full scale assault on their last remaining hideout in the region. They were on the brink of extinction, but the attack never came. Curious they sent a team to check out the Templar headquarters in Istanbul. What they found was what looked like hell had been unleashed. Dozens of Templars and their allies dead, their bodies were near blown off. The headquarters looked ready to crumble and had been stripped of everything. Of all the bodies found, not a single opponent was found. Who ever attacked them took them by surprise and took them out quick. There was no sign of collateral damage. It wasn't a battle it was a slaughter."

Lucy finished her tale and turned toward Holliday. "Are you telling me that you took out that entire facility on your own?"

Holliday laughed and shook his head. "Of course not, I'm not an imbecile. It was me and my brothers."

"You have brothers?" Rebecca cut in raising her eyebrow.

"Two, Vincent and Jacob and they're just as skilled as I am."

"As if one of you was not enough." Shaun grumbled. "Honestly I don't know whether to thank you or not."

Lucy had gotten over her shock and spoke up again. "Why did you attack it?" She asked, truth be told , Lucy found it hard to believe that this man was responsible for that attack. Whatever story he told will confirm the truth.

Holliday sighed and recalled the event. "I had just learned that the ones who killed my parents death lived in Constantinople. One day I was assigned to take out a group that was suspected of planning a covert attack on Israel. They were meeting in Constantinople. With permission from my commander. I called my brothers, with a dump truck rigged with C4 and using the sewer tunnels. We stormed the building." Holliday went on to describe the raid with pinpoint accuracy. "The leaders gave me my first set of Templar rings."

"You do realize it's called Istanbul right," Shaun commented.

Holliday scoffed, "Let the turks can call it whatever the hell they want. To me, it is will always be Constantinople."

The assassins decided not to go further into the subject. But now a part of their order owed it's survival to a Ruthless Killer with a Code.

Desmond turned to Rebecca "Have you ever killed anyone before?" Desmond asked. He often wondered if the other assassins ever had to actually do something outside their usual zone.

Rebecca shrugged. "I dated a guy once. He was an electronics expert around the time the Assassins first contacted me."

Desmond raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"And now I'm single."

Desmond's mouth dropped. "Are you kidding?"

"Of course I'm kidding." Rebecca scowled. "Do you think I would joke about someone I actually killed. Death is only funny when it'a not happening in front of you. I should know."

"Are you kidding," Holliday snickered. "I do it all the time, watch." He cleared his throat and began. "Once Upon a Time, two men fell into a pit of caviar. One drowned, the other struggled for a bit, then he drowned. Moral of the story don't fall into a pit of caviar."

"Is death really such an indifference to you." Lucy snarled at him.

Holliday shrugged. "The gods in their infinite wisdom gave us two pleasures to entertain us before we die. The thrill of fucking a woman who wants to be fucked, and the thrill of killing a man who wants to kill you."

Rebecca shook her head in disgust. "How can you live with yourself doing that Holliday."

Holliday looked at her, his smiled disappeared. "I was raised in Israel, Becca. A world where war was all that happened, and it never ceased." His tone became grave as he looked down to the ground. "I've seen kids carrying bombs, I've seen fanatics massacre a school just because they didn't like who attended it. You've never had your morality tested until a child runs at you with C4 strapped to it's belly."

Everyone remained silent for what seemed like an hour Then something Holliday said caught Lucy's attention. "Did you serve in the IDF?"

Holliday nodded, "I was trained since I was six by my godfather. Once I turned 18, I joined Shayetet 13.I stayed with them till I was 26."

"What made you leave?" Lucy asked.

"During the Raid on Constantinople, I found out that he served a higher power. Never the less I continued to serve the IDF for a few more years. Then me and my squad were on a mission in Albania. Our goal was to destroy the women trafficking ring in the region. One of their captives was the daughter one of our generals. Thought we destroyed the ring and saved most of the girls, the daughter had already been given to a sheikh. As we set out after her we were ambushed and driven to a church where we made a final stand." Holliday clenched his fist. "Six of the bravest and wildest men I ever had the pleasure of fighting side by side with only I survived the night. Despite this I continued the mission solo and manage to retrieve the girl. As I killed the sheikh i saw that he had a Templar Ring on. When I returned I was given an honorable discharge. I left to find this Higher power, over the years I would discover just how far spread these Templars truly were."

"I'm sorry about your men," Lucy said with genuine sympathy.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

Desmond decided to change the subject and turned to Shaun "Shaun, speaking of dates. Are there any lions outside the pride?"

"Don't you mean Lionesses?" Holiday asked. "Unless he's gay." Shaun glared and him and Desmond smiled.

"Who was that girl you were dating?" Lucy cut in. "Kate was it?"

"Ahh yes Kate," Shaun leaned back and smiled. Katie, Katie , Katie, Kitty-Kat, Kate." Desmond crossed his arms in amusement. Behind Shaun, Holliday was trying unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh."Charmed the pants off her I did."

Rebecca scoffed. "yeah right, I know for a fact that you never even got to second base."

Shaun was turned to defend himself but ended up stuttering. "oh re-wait w-what."

"We had lunch." She said triumphantly.

"Y-you...had...lunch...with...K-Kate?" By now Shaun was sweating bullets and his face had turned red.

To add to his embarrassment. Holliday added to it. "Dear Penthouse, Something like this has never happened to me before." This got everyone laughing (except Shaun) even Rebecca. Holliday continued. "It was a beautiful sunny day. The birds were singing and my girlfriend was having lunch with my colleague. Though they may not realize it, I sensed a great deal of chemistry between them."

"HEY," Rebecca snapped. "I'm not like that okay."

Holliday cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure, cause you look like you could go both ways."

Holliday and Desmond laughed as Rebecca got up, "I'm going to go put to get some movies," Rebecca said silently asking permission from Lucy.

Lucy nodded. "Just be careful okay."

"If you must get a chick flick, get The Princess Bride if you can." Holliday called after her. Everyone looked at him and he shrugged, "What, it's a good movie. Considering the fact that it's a chick flick that's saying something."

Desmond turned to Lucy. She had her head down like the burdens of the past few week were finally weighing her down. "Are you all right?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Lucy sighed. "I don't like the idea of trapped here while Abstergo is out there looking for us."

Desmond gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry Lucy, we're safe here and as long as we have you to guide us. The Templars will be one step behind."

Lucy returned the smile before it quickly faded. "But for how long, Vidic won't give up."

"Neither will we," Desmond replied. His eyes filled with determination. "Besides Holliday can handle anyone they sent after us."

"Any idea what Dr. Fossil is planning?" Holliday asked.

"Vidic is using animus data to train Abstergo Operatives."

"What does that mean?" Desmond asked slightly worried.

"Abstergo is preparing for a full on assault." She finished grimly.

"So they're using those mind manipulating machines to make soldiers now?" Holliday asked incredulously.

Lucy nodded. Holliday shook his head once again. "Will these newbies actually put up a fight this time?"

Lucy looked at him, her beautiful face dead serious. "Don't underestimate Abstergo Holliday. They're more dangerous than you realize."

Holliday cocked his eyebrow. "Really? Because I was at the warehouse remember. I've seen belly dancers put up a better fight." Lucy looked skeptical and Holliday laughed. "Experience makes a warrior, not some dream machine."

Rebecca returned a few hours later. She had a worried look on her face. "What's the matter," Desmond asked. Rebecca looked around and went over to Lucy. "I saw a white van that I'm positive was following me. It's probably nothing but I'm not sure."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Lucy assured her placing a hand on her arm.

"Probably," Holiday replied. "But just to be on the safe side, "I'll go check it out."

"That's not really necessary," Lucy tried to dissuade him.

Holliday shook his head. "A man in my position has learned not to take chances like this." He grabbed his maglite and a berretta. "I'll be right back shortly." He said as he stepped out into the outside.

As soon as he left. Lucy turned to Desmond. "How do you put up with that creature."

Desmond turned to her, his face serious. "Listen, I know he's not exactly the most pleasant character in the world but he's a good guy in the end."

"That guy has little conscience." Rebecca cut in. "He speaks of death like it's nothing."

"I still don't understand why you consider him a friend." Lucy said sadly. "Explain it to us Desmond, help us understand."

Desmond sighed, unlike his friends, he understood Holliday and why he was like this. "I never got a taste of the outside world until i left the farm. When Holliday and I arrived in New York, I finally got that taste. at first i was astounded by it. but as time went by, it rapidly became bitter. New York suited him, the chaos, the madness the people streaming along to a daily routine like pointless clockwork. As Holliday said it best. 'This is not a city it's a factory.' I also came to realize that very few people want to understand it." Desmond looked Lucy in the eye, his face solemn. Holliday is different, he understands perfectly. and he doesn't care."

Desmond's statement left them all in shocked into silence as they slowly went back to their stations. An hour later Holliday returned. Rebecca looked at him intently. "Well?"

Holliday nodded. "You have good instincts Rebecca, that white van you saw was indeed trying to tail us."

"Are they still doing it." Desmond asked now worried that they had been compromised.

The devilish smile Holliday gave told Desmond everything. "Not any more."

"Where are they now?" Lucy asked her voice showed equal concern.

Holliday rubbed his chin. "Well they should be at the bottom of the Arno River with their van shoved up their asses."

That quieted everyone's concern and they got back to work.

"So has anyone else used the animus?" Holliday asked.

Rebecca nodded. "Desmond's ancestors have such interesting lives. Mine are lame."

Desmond smirked, "who were your ancestors Becca? Accountants?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No prussian mercenary. He spent all his time firing guns. BORING."

"Oh yeah, because guns are for sissies." Shaun agreed sarcastically earning a glare from Rebecca.

Holliday looked at the Animus thoughtfully. "Desmond could use a break, Mind if I had a go at it?"

The assassins looked at each other. On one hand they didn't want to waste time. On the other he was practically giving them free access to his mind on a silver platter. Are you sure. Desmond asked unsure.

Holliday nodded, "I'm curious about my heritage."

"Only for a short time." Lucy permitted.

"Go to Ezio's timeline." He said. "I want to see where My ancestors are at."

Rebecca nodded and patched him in. Surprisingly Holliday's synchronization went smoothly and he showed no sign of distress. Rebecca's computer screen showed what was happening. everyone watched intently.

They saw a group of men surrounding a war table with a map of Rome. The leader was a big man dressed in green and holding a Claymore sword. they could hear the sounds of gunfire and explosions all around them.

The leader spoke in a voice that seemed familiar. "I want troops positioned here, here and here." His fingers pointed to certain spots on the map. The french flank is too strong, But the Borgia's poor tactics have left them in a weak position, if we can break their line we can then concentrate all our efforts to the french."

"How will we do this?' one of his commanders asked. "We barely have enough men to hold back the french, how will we deal with the Borgia."

The leader sighed and shook his head. "I'll think of something, don't worry. I retook my home, I will retake Rome as well. Standing to his full height, he dismissed his subordinates. The leader was in truth unsure what to do. "Something will turn up." he said to himself. "Something always does." As he climbed the steps he saw a familiar face coming towards him. 'Well, well, well,' He thought with a huge smile. 'Something turned up.'

"Ezio Auditore," He greeted the newcomer with enthusiasm. "Come in, Come in. I'll kill you if you don't."

Ezio smiled and embraced the man who gave him a bear hug. "Good Fortuna Bartolomeo d'Alviano."


	8. Chapter 8

Holliday was out of the animus before the Assassins could get over the shock of this discovery. Apparently the ancestors of Desmond and Holliday had met before. Not only had they met, they too fought together against the Templars.

"Well," Holliday spoke up, as he rose from the animus. "That was certainly unexpected."

"So Holliday, how was your first session in the animus?" Desmond asked. He wondered how an animus would effect a mind like Holliday's.

Holliday smiled and sighed. "That was the most exhilarating expierience of my life. He declared. "And the most enjoyable, (after love making) of course."

Desmond smiled, glad his friend was alright.

"I can't believe that your ancestors actually worked together," Lucy exclaimed in disbelief.

Holliday shrugged. "Yes, that was certainly unexpected. But I suppose it should of been in a way."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked bewildered.

"I mean that I don't believe in coincidences Lucy," Holliday replied with a slight frown. He tourned to Desmond thoughtfuly. "It is not by pure chance that our bloodlines have met as allies against the same enemy many centuries later. I now see that I am exactly where I need to be to help you bring down Abstergo. Just as Bartolomeo helped Ezio bring down the House of Borgia."

Desmond nodded, truth be told tyhe Idea ofworking with Holliday again made Desmond feel more secure about the dire situation. "I'm glad we're fighting together."

Holliday gave him a curt nod and took a seat.

Lucy stepped out of the villa to clear her head. She just needed to be alone for a bit while she still had the time todo so. The more the mission progressed, the more Lucy wondered if she was making a terrible mistake. Her phone ringed and Lucy answered with shaking hands. Vidic's voice came over the line.

"You were suppose to leave us the animus tapes at the warehouse Ms Stillman." Vidic scolded her.

"I did," she replied. "But Holliday inadvertedly recovered them."

Vidic sighed in irritation, without the tapes Abstergo was now left in the dark. "What do you know of this guy."

"Michael Holliday is cold blooded, ruthless and an extremely skilled hitman who's close friends with Desmond. From what I can gather, he's quite good."

Vidic was silent for a moment obviously thinking. "If he's a hitman than he can be bought off."

"Not this one." Lucy replied sadly. "He seems to have a thing for targeting Templars. Holliday has actually made a chain out of templar rings. All taken from those he killed. His targets included a Cardinal here in Italy and a software billionaire in southern California."

Vidic paused again and spoke up. "Makes no difference, he can easily be dealt with."

"I don't think so Warren," Lucy retorted. "He was in Istanbul in during the purge."

A gag could be heard followed by cold dead silence. At first Lucy thought he had hung up. But after a moment he spoke up. "Are you certain?" He asked, worry coated his tone.

"He told me himself and the details he gave could only indicate that he had to be there." Lucy paused as a thought came to her. "Now that I think of it. Some of the victims of the massacre did have stun gun burns that I am positive came from this Holliday's maglite."

Vidic sighed. "Some of the teams I sent to monitor you have not reported back."

"He probably got rid of them," Lucy replied. "I don't know what happened to your men but one thing is for sure. He took them out quickly and took them out quietly."

Vidic let out a deep sigh. "Those where good, tough men. If he was able to kill them without causing a disturbance. It means that he's dealt with these kind of people before."

"What would you have me do?" Lucy asked. She prayed he would not ask her to try and kill him. Lucy knew distipe her skill any engagement between them would end very badly for her.

"Nothing," Vidic decided to Lucy's relief. "if this man is as sharp as you claim it would be best if you remained radio silent for now. You have served us well, Ms Stillman and at the rate of people we are loosing, good people are hard to come by."

Lucy agreed quietly and hung up. She was about to walk in when a voice startled her.

"Can't sleep?"

Lucy wheeled arond and saw Holliday walking up to her. His eyes fixed on the moon.

"What are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

Holliday inhaled slowly and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "It's a nice night out." He said finally. "The sky is clear, the moon is full, the glittering stars. The perfect atmosphere for privacy. And with the view, it makes it ideal if one want's to ba alone with their thoughts." He turned to her with sympathetic eyes. "Especially if those thoughts are troubling."

"Is that why you're out here?" Lucy asked relaxing a little. "Because you have troubling thoughts?"

Holliday smiled. "Ms. Stillman, it's the only kind of thoughts I have." Holliday frowned, "though it kind of defeats the purpose of calling them troubling thoughts."

Lucy shook her head, "What happened to you?" She had to know, "what made you so fucked up?"

Holliday shrugged, "This world is fucked up. only makes sense that it breeds fucked up people."

"That's a lame excuse." Lucy retorted.

"I never said it was an excuse." Holliday sighed and looked at her sadly. "There is no hunting like the hunting of a man. Those who have hunted men long enough and enjoyed it, tend not to care for much else afterwards."

Lucy cocked her eybrown in slight amusement. "Ernest Hemingway?"

Holliday nodded. "Men like him had acute insight on human nature. Even Josef Stalin understood this with his 'the death of millions is a statistic' quote. Holliday turned to the moon. "I accepted that fact long ago when I took my first life. I was twelve at the time. When I did it i neither felt joy or grief, or shock. Just an overwhelming abundance of indifference."

Lucy just looked at Holliday in shock, but before she could say anything, he continued. "Don't get me wrong, I didn't just accept this, I chose to embrace it. I won't try to justify my actions. Perhaps they are evil but it is a nessecary evil. To make this world a better place."

"Do you truly believe hunting templars and the scum of the earth will make this world a better place?" She wondered.

Holliday smiled sadly. "Perhaps not," He admitted. "I suspect that my actions will be forgotten after my death.' His expression darkened. "However that will not sway me from my course. "People like Rapists and child killers will not know a moment of peace if I can do anything about it."

Lucy nodded. This mans actions may be questionable but considering the kind of people he went after. Lucy admitted that she didn't entirely disapprove of what he did.

The two continued to stare at the night sky for a few moments before Hollidayb turned back to Lucy. "I never asked before, but what do the Templars plan to do with the Apple?"

"They want to install it on a special satalite they are building." Lucy explained. "With the apple inside the satalite, they would be able to touch the minds of everyone on the planet."

"So it's like the pope's staff on a global scale." Holliday concluded.

"Exactly, which is why we can't let the Templars get a hold of it."

Holliday rubbed his chim thoughtfully. "Will it work?

Lucy looked at him as if he had asked a stupid question. "You already saw what the apple is capable of Holliday-"

"That's not what I meant Lucy," Holliday cut in calmly. "What I mean is will the satalite itself work?"

"I'm not quite sure I follow," Lucy said confused.

Holliday stood up. "I'm not an expert in this subject but from what I gather this 'Apple of Eden' is slightly more advanced than a human built satelite. What I am trying to ask is will the Apple be compatable with a comparatively primitive form of technology?"

"The Templars have access to the most advance technology of our time," Lucy said after a moment. "I'm sure they would not be going through so much trouble is they didn't have a way for it to function."

"Ahh," Holliday raised his finger as his piont had been made. "The most advanced technology of 'our' time. But compared to the godlike being who made the Pieces of Eden, Templar technology would probably be considered prehistoric. This new project of theirs has yet to be tested. But it would be like putting a car battery into a steam engine. I think it's just going to blow up in their face."

Lucy was at a loss for words. Holliday had raised an interesting point. There was no solid evidence that the Abstergo Eye project would be a success. Despite all their reasearch. Both the Assassins and Templars have only stratched the surface of what the Pieces of Eden were capable of.

"I admit we hadn't thought of that angle," Lucy admitted.

"Just food for thought," Holliday replied. "I just hope that Desmond turns out okay when this is all over."

"You really do care about him don't you?' Lucy was stunned that a man as ruthless as Holliday could also be compassionate about someone.

Holliday smiled as he continued to look at the moon. "Desmond is like a little brother to me. To be honest, I always felt that he was more of a brother to me than my real brothers." He turned to Lucy again. "Okay I've shared, now what about you."

Lucy cocked her head, "what about me?"

"What troubles occupy your mind, Ms. Stillman?"

Lucy sighed and stared at the ground. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Most of the time I feel like I'm just chasing my tail. The war with the Templars, Abstergo on our heels, the world on the brink of destruction. It seems like it will never end."

"Ahh," Holliday looked up understanding. "Your one of these types."

"What do you mean one of those types?" Lucy asked angrily.

"Those leaders that are carrying all the burdens on their back when they don't really need to."

"Someone has to do it Holliday," Lucy retorted. "I'm their leader, everyone is counting on me. If I don't do it than who will?"

Holliday sighed and placed a hand on her back. "It true you are a leader. But you, Desmond, Rebecca and Shaun are a team. Being part of a team means that you don't have to do everything yourself. Those are good people in there, true friends are hard to come by. " Holliday looked at her. "Desmond told me about how William kept you isolated so you could infiltrate Abstergo, Did he not?"

Lucy nodded and Holliday shook his head. "That was ill done of him, but you are not alone anymore Lucy. You are among friends now, they respect you, they trust you. They will gladly share the weight with you Lucy. All you need to do is ask. Only a dictator should feel the need to carry such weight."

Lucy shook her head, "They've already put so much in the line already, I don't want to ask more of them than nessecary."

Holliday gave her a small smile. "You underestimate the strength of your friend's resolve Lucy."

"What about Desmond?" She challenged. He has enough to deal with."

Holliday was silent as he turned his attention to the full moon. "Desmond" he muttered. "When we first met, I found a gruff, cynical, teenager. But what surprised me was how mature he was for a boy of sixteen." He paused and frowned. "Despite his obviously rough upbringing, he showed to be brave, and humorous with a strong moral code. I once tried to recruit him for a heist once." Lucy's eyes widened at the thought of Desmond in a robbery. Holliday continued. "He flat out declined since he didn't want to attract unessessary attention."

"Who was the target?" Lucy asked.

"JPmorgan Chase," Holliday grinned. "A BAE Caiman carrying 20 million dollars was being transported to Philidelphia. Vincent and I were the only participants."

Lucys eyes widened. "Twenty million dollars? How come I never heard of it."

Holliday gave her a sly smile. "These people usually go to great lengths to keep a successful heists a secret. I mean if the Templars admit to the robbery's success. Than the banks will doubt the Templar's ability to protect their assetts and business would get bad."

Lucy nodded since it made sense. Holliday's smile disappeared and he continued his story. "Now seeing him again, Desmond has certainly changed in these last few months."

"He's been through a lot," Lucy explained.

Holliday nodded, "more so than anyone so young should I think." He looked Lucy dead in the eye. "I may be new to this assassin/templar business but I'm not a simpleton. I have noticed that all this is taking it's toll on him. I heard him scream the night before, and I see him fight those frequent blackouts."

Lucy bowed her head. "I know, I know, I try to pretend that he'll be alright, But the signs are too frequent to ignore. It kills me that we're pushing him so hard, but if we don't that earth is doomed."

Holliday nodded. "Save desmond's sanity the earth suffers. Save the earth and Desmond becomes a dead inside. A no win situation."

Lucy nodded, "Clay's death still haunts me, I don't know how I will be able to deal with it. If Desmond walks the same path-"

"He won't." Holliday cut in, his voice filled with utmost certainty.

"How could you be so sure?" Lucy asked her own voice uncertain

Holliday stared at the beautiful blond in front of him. " Despite Desmond's deteriotating health, There have been more positive changes. Desmond seems calmer, more open, more relaxed despite the weight now set on his shoulders." He turned to Lucy. "And it's thanks to you."

Lucy was taken aback by this. It left her at a loss for words, before she could say more Holliday continued. "He won't fall into the darkness because you will be there. You truly care about him, all of him. His mind as well as his body. That is something Desmond never really had before. That will be more than enough to give him an RTC."

"RTC?" Lucy wondered.

"A Reason To Continue Lucy." Holiday looked at the ground sadly.

"Do you ever regret it?" Lucy asked, "The life you chose?"

Holliday shrugged. a part of me did, But it'slong gone now. I might of had a chance to take different path. It is said that we are who we choose to be, Lucy Stillman. I made my choice a long time ago, what is yours?" With that he patted her back and went back inside. Leaving Lucy to contemplate what Holliday had said.


	9. Chapter 9

The next week was business as usual, Desmond was in the animus, Rebecca continued to monitor Desmond and Shaun was researching Desmond's latest discoveries. Every now and then Lucy would come by to see how Desmond was doing. Holliday had taken the role of supply runner as well as assisting the team with whatever they needed. Whether it was helping Rebecca maintain the power connection or checking on Desmond. Every day Holliday would take out his leeches and let them feed.

Desmond got out of another session. Rebecca was fumbling with the power cables to keep the electrinics running. "Honestly, I swear that these power lines are from the stone age." She muttered furiously.

"Bloody third world country," Shaun sighed in exasperation.

"You talking about Italy?" Rebecca asked.

Shaun shook his head, "Nope Europe in general."

The three Americans looked at the historian amused. Holliday crossed his arms and cocked a eyebrow, Rebecca quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't know England was a third world country." She mused.

Shaun looked offended. "England is not part of Europe actually we-we merely tolerate Europe, like a guy tolerates Herpes."

Holliday roared with laughter as Lucy shook her head, "Elitist much?" She asked.

Holliday shook his head. "On the contrary, Britain is indeed far ahead of it's european neighbors. They posessed the largest empire in history. Plus they're the only contry in Europe to never be fully conquered. William the Conqueror and the Romans only ever took the southern part. He turned to Desmond. "Say Dezzy, what's your least favorite country, Italy or France."

Desmond thought for a moment, "France." He decided.

Holliday chuckled and turned to the others, "Nobody ever says Italy."

"I can vouch for that," Rebecca agreed

Lucy cocked an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't they."

Holliday looked at her with a smile. "Italy gave us Pizza, Lasagna, Spagetti, Fettuccine Alfredo and Scarface." He made an impression of holding a gun, "Seh ello to mah lil fwien."

That got a chuckle from everyone. "So how much longer before Desmond finds what you're looking for?" He asked?

"One more session should cover it." Rebecca replied.

Holliday got up. "I don't know about you but I think we should celebrate once Desmond finishes."

Lucy shook her head. "We don't have that kind of time Holliday. We only have a short amount of time before the satalite launches."

"When is the launch?"

"December 21st."

Holliday laughed, "all the time in the world."

"That leaves us with only 74 days."

"You'd be surprised what I can do in 74 days."

"We're not like you Holliday."

Holliday smiled and waved her off. "Nonesense, you people work way to hard for your own good. Who knows when we will have another quiet opportunity." He looked at Rebecca, besides we got movies, food and wine might as well take advantage of it."

Rebecca gave Lucy a look. "It's not a bad idea to rest before we travel again.

Lucy turned to shaun hoping for an opinion. The british historian shrugged, "I could use a good sleep."

Lucy sighed heavily and nodded, Holliday patted her back, "You need to relax, being tense never got anything done faster, much less right." Holliday looked at Desmond and decided to give him another extended break from the animus."Would you mind terribly if I had another go in the hot seat?"

Rebecca looked at Lucy, who nodded. Holliday patted Desmond's shoulder. "Alright get some sleep angel eyes, you look deader than a golf course commentator."

Desmond nodded as Holliday entered the animus. He was about to go to his sleeping bag when he noticed Lucy was missing. Desmond looked around and decided to head up. 'She probably needed some freash air,' he thought. Before long he was in the villa courtyard. Lucy was standing at the edge, staring out into the night sky. Desmond stood at the entrance just looking at her, noting how the moonlight reflected on her golden hair forming a halo, 'She's so beautiful', he thought' and yet so very alone.

Desmond didn't want to say anything, but Lucy seemed out of it lately. Her usually sheerful demeanor had lessened. It was like she was trying to close herself off from everything, and averyone. "I guess it should be expected,' Desmond thought. 'Lucy worries about so much, the world, her friends, her fellow assassins, me.' Desmond couldn't imagine everything she had to go through during her time Abstergo. The risks she took to help the assassins, the horrors she witnessed. He knew that Clay's death hung heavy on her heart. 'How many other people did she have to watch go though the same traumitizing experience and be powerless to save them.' He wondered.

Desmond walked up to her, she didn't hear him coming. Desmond knew that he was not suppose to be outside but his concern for Lucy's well being made it worth the risk. Regardless of the danger, Lucy didn't deserve to be alone.

Desmons placed his hand on the small of her back. "Are you o.k. Lucy?"

Lucy whirled around, "what are you doing out here?" She exclaimed horrified. She puy a hand on his shoulder trying to shove him back. "You need to go back inside before cell surveilance sees you."

Desmond nodded, "I know, I know, I'm sorry, he bowed his head as his hand moved to her shoulder. "But you've been down as of lately and I was worried about you."

Lucy let out a sigh and relaxed and bowed her head. "Sometimes I feel so disconnected from everything out there. Nearly a decade of my life gone, searching for those Pieces of Eden."

Desmond sighed and squeezed her shoulder. "Don't think about that," he suggested. Think about what is to come. when we finally save the world, when we finally bring down the Templars."

Lucy shook her head. "I'm not sure it will ever end Desmond. I can't do this forever." Desmond saw a small tear roll down her beautiful face."

"Hey," He cupped her cheek forcing her to look at him. He wiped away the tear with his thumb as she gazed up at him. "I don't believe it, I refuse to believe it, the Lucy I know brought me here and taught me-" Desmond brought his hand to his chest and folded his ring finger and smiled. "-to have a little faith. She would never give up.

Lucy returned the smile as they broke apart. "I guess I trained you pretty well huh?" She lightly punched her shoulder and began to walk back."

Desmond shrugged, "You did alright." Desmond's smile saddened, he could see Holliday giving him a nudge. 'Go for it egghead,' he screams. Desmond shook his head. Holliday was right, he needed to make his feelings known while he had the chance to do so. "You've done more than just train me Lucy." Desmond colled out

Lucy froze and turned around. Desmond continued. "We cannot pretend to ignore what's happening to me." Lucy's eyes widened and her mouth opened to speak when Desmond looked at the ground. "Everyday it gets harder for me, every time I get out of the damn animus it takes me longer to remember everything. Who I am, where I am, what time period I am. My blackouts last longer and my visions becoming more real."

Lucy slowly walked over to him. "Do you ever regret it?' She asked. Desmond looked at her in wonder, his eyes looked so weary. "Leaving the farm." Lucy clarified.

Desmond thought for a moment before shaking his head, "No, even though my faher was right about everything. Perhaps I should of trained more. But I still don't regret running away."

"If you hadn't run away, The Templars would ever have caught you." Lucy pointed out.

Desmond nodded begrudgedly. "That's true, if I hadn't run away, we never would of found out about the coming armageddon, I probably would of had the same cynical attitude. I never would of met you. " Desmond locked eyes with Lucy, his golden eyes gazing at her big blue ones. "Of all the things that has happened to me, meeting you made it all worth it."

Lucy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She didn't know how to respond to that. Before she knew what she was doing, Lucy smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Every rational thought in her mind wanted to just walk away.

It took Desmond's mind a moment to realize what just happened. He was now fully turned around facing her they locked eyes for a moment before Lucy averted her eyes and bagen walking back. Desmond wouldn't and coudln't leave it just like that. Instinctively, he grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her to him, their lips crashed together.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, as Desmond wrapped one hand around her waist and his other hand cupped her cheek. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to weakly push him away. Despite her mind screaming in fear, another part of her had other ideas. Her struggle ceased and Lucy wrapped her arms around Desmond's neck What was meant to be a simple kiss ended up awakening something in both of them. Their lips were now locked in a struggle, like a desprate need. In that moment nothing mattered to them, not the assassins or templars or war, not even the Pieces of Eden. All that mattered was that moment of heaven.

Finally they broke apart, both were finally coming to grips on what they had done. Desmond movee to retract his hand from her cheek. But Lucy grabbed it and held it there as her eyes swam with tears.

"I'm sorry, " Desmond tried to say. "I didn't meant to upset you, I just-"

Lucy shook her head. "No y-you didn't, I just with everything going on i just don't think we can-"

Desmond cut her off. "You say that you can't do this forever, Perhaps by working together we won't have to."

Lucy let out a heavy sigh and embraced him. Desmond responded in kind and the two just stood there locked in each others company.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: Okay we're back to the present day, I know I left the Black Flag story line on a cliffhanger but that is deliberate, Rest assured it will be finished in a much later chapter. This is the chapter that will start breaking off from the canon storyline. anyway read and review._

Desmond went to his sleeping bag immediately after his moment with Lucy. For the first time in months he fell asleep happy. Honestly he was scared of the kiss he gave her. He had expected her to pull away and walk back in. He feared that she only thought of him as a friend. But when she returned the kiss with equal passion, Desmond reached nirvana. His mind leaped up and down with joy screaming 'she likes me, she likes me.' If he was going to die at that moment Desmond knew he could die happy. No nightmares plagued his mind tonight.

When Desmond woke up he felt rejuvinated and ready to do one last session in the animus. He found Holliday still in it. He had a huge smile on his face. He looked around and found Lucy at the her desk. Upon seeing him, Desmond was sure he saw the slightest trace of a blush before she went beck to her computer.

"Did you sleep well Des?' she asked.

Desmond smiled at the nickname and nodded. He turned to Rebecca who was monitoring Holliday's vitals. "How is he? he asked.

Rebecca shrugged, "for a man who never used the animus before he's doing rather well. No crashing, no signs of discomfort. I wonder how much he can take."

"So who is he this time?" Desmond asked Rebecca.

"A pirate," She answered with a smile. "This guy's ancestors are almost as exciting as yours."

"Is it anyone famous?" Desmond wondered, Honestly it would not of surprised him if he was related to Blackbeard.

Rebecca shook her head, "No, he's known only as Caedus, but why he's not famous is beyond me. Honestly this guy makes Blackbeard look tame in comparison. How is it a pirate this successful not known at all in the history books.

"I think it's politics," Shaun replied. "They don't want people to read about those that fight the law and win. In the 1600s there was a pirate named Peter Easton. He terrorized the atlantic for decades the only reason he stopped is because he simply got tired of it."

"What happened to him?" Desmond asked.

"He ended up retiring with a wealth of over two million pounds," Shaun replied. "Imagine how much that wealth is worth in today's economy."

Rebecca decided to pull Holliday out now that Desmond was awake. They had stopped just as Caedus was rescuing Bonny and Read. Though they were dying to know what happened next, the assassins knew that Desmond sessions were more important for now.

As Desmond played the last sequence of the memory, Holliday decided to get some sleep. Lucy contacted Vidic inquiring about the Observatory suspecting that it might be a First Civilization Site. Her instinct proved correct. She learned that the Observatory was a Precurser Complex used for surveilence of humans. Vidic intended to inform the inner circle about this discovery. With the knowledge he may possess about the Observatory, Mike Holliday was to be taken alive.

Holliday awoke a few hours later and decided to make rounds to check for any uninvited guests. Lucy mused that at the rate Holliday was going through their agents, the Templar rite in Italy would find itself very low on manpower. Holliday returned with some bags of food and a look of disappointment.

"Anyone this time?" Rebecca asked.

Holliday shook his head sadly, "no victims today." Holliday came towards Desmond, "How's angel eyes doing."

Rebecca scanned his readings, "His brain is far calmer that it has been in his previous sessions. It seems more relaxed and energized."

Holliday nodded in approval, "Well that's better, perhaps he finally found something to ease the tension." Behind Holliday, Lucy blushed hotly at the indication.

Suddenly Rebecca started typing furiously. "Lucy something's happening."

Holliday and Lucy came forward, "what is it?" he demanded.

"Desmond just entered something," Rebecca replied. "Strange, it's not a memory but their is a massive amount of data."

"Is he okay?"

Rebecca shook her head, "I don't know, I can't connect with him. Desmond's brain waves are off the chart and his heart rate is increasing."

Lucy knelt down and put her hands on his shoulders, "Desmond," she begged frantically, "Desmond please, come back to me." No response came and her hysteria increased as her pleas became louder.

Finally Desmond's eyes snapped open and he practically bolted out of the animus. Holliday resterained him enough to avoid serious injury. "Easy does it now," Holliday said, "don't want you hurting yourself.

"It's okay Desmond." Lucy cooed cupping his cheek, "You're safe now." She beathed a sigh of relief. "I thought we lost you."

"I'm okay," Desmond reassured them. "I saw Clay Lucy, I-I don't know what it was , it felt like a dream."

"Whatever it was it's gone now," Rebecca reported.

Desmond shook the stray thought from his head, "Well at least we got the location now, The apple is in the Coliseum."

Lucy nodded and agreed to allow the team a day of rest before they set out that night. Holliday helped the team load the heavy equipment into the van before going out to get pizza and fettuccini alfredo for the party. he also got the nessesary ingredients for desmond to make a Shirley Templar. Due to the lack of glasses, the group made due with plastic cups. Much to Holliday's hopes, the movie Rebecca manage to get was The Princess Bride. they ate, talked and laughed. Lucy found herself next to Desmond. Her head rested on his shoulders and he had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

Holliday raised his cup, "you have no idea how much I missed this dezzy," he said with a grin. "To being ahead of Abstergo and the Templars, everyone raised their cups and clashed them together.

"So Holliday," Rebecca started, "are there any ladies in the life of a contract killer."

Holliday sat back putting his hands behind his head as a grin spread across his face. "One," he said after a moment, "Silena Mayweather."

"The red-headed doctor you told me about?" Desmond asked.

Holliday smiled softly and nodded.

"Wait," Lucy raised her hands as her mouth dropped in shock. "Dr. Silena Mayweather."

"Yeah," Holliday replied, "do you know her?"

Lucy exhaled, "I read her book on cognitive neuroscience, it was what drew me to the subject in the first place.

Holliday smiled, "You and Silena would have gotten along well together. Her mentors disapproved of her topic of study so she studied it in secret. After she greduated and got her MD-PhD she wrote a book on it on the subject much to the chagrin of her mentors. In the book she condemned her mentors for being ridiculously narrow minded. eventually she went on to work for St. Jude Children's Research Hospital."

"So how did you two meet," Shaun asked. He was unable to believe that two people of completely different backgrounds could possibly become a couple.

Holliday smiled slyly, "That is a long story for another time. One day I'll tell you all about it."

Nobody wanted to presure him about it so Rebecca changed the topic, "There's something about that door to the temple, I didn't see a handle on it."

"So we need some sort of key?" Shaun asked.

Rebecca shook her head, "no, think it's voice activated, I've never seen anything like this."

Lucy turned to Rebecca, "you mean it needs a password?"

'Maybe it has something to do with that triangle drawing at the vila enterance. Holliday suggested. "Didn't it match the pattern on the temple door?"

Rebecca jumped up, "yeah you're right."

Quickly the group rushed to the drawing, "So this is the key to the temple," Lucy said, "but the question is how?"

"I still can't make sense of the dates," Desmond saw Shaun added, "1419, 1420, 1421."

"Maybe they're bible verses," Holliday threw out in the open.

Shaun thought about it for a moment and it was as if a light buld shined in his head. "Oh my God, of course." He turned to Holliday, "you're a genius."

Everyone turned to the historian, "What is it Shaun tell us already.

Shaun grinned. "The answer is God, The Tetragrammeton, the seventy two names of God. See they're all contained within three verses Exodus 19 to 21. If you arrange the four letters of God's name into an equilatoral triangle, the numeric value adds up to the same number, 72. And here's the real kicker, construction of the Coliseum started in the year 72.

"Well that settles it, Desmond said, "we got our password."

"All their advancement and their password is a two-digit number?" Holliday laughed, that is just sad."

"Are you complaining?" Desmond asked.

Holliday shook his head, "nope, buty if that is the best they could come up with than no wonder they fell."

Later on Desmond approached Lucy, "can-can we talk in private?"

Lucy nodded, and desmond led her to the place behind the statue. as soon as they wer there, Desmond pulled Lucy into a kiss. Lucy was caught off guard by it but after a moment she relaxed and moaned into his mouth.

When they finally broke apart, Lucy was blushing furiously. "Des, did you bring me here just to do that?"

Desmond smiled, we are about to leave soon and I don't know when I will ever get another chance to do it."

Lucy returned the smile and she kissed with more hunger and passion than their first time. Not wanting to risk getting caught, They went back to the main chambers and they simply layed together in each others arms.

By nightfall everything had been loaded onto the van, and the team head out for the Coliseum. Desmond sat on the passenger side for once while Lucy drove. Desmond was glad for the change, he had grown awfully tired of the animus now.

When they arrived everyone geared up, with glow sticks and batons Desmond put on his hidden blade. Holliday on the other hand looked to be gearing up for war. He had his trusty maglite, a cross-handle baton, an Automag .44 and a knuckleduster/dagger.

"Overcompensating are we?" Shaun asked amused.

Holliday shrugged, I always goin prepared he said as he donned a black trenchcoat which hid his arsenal. He also took a backpack with various items. The groups exited the van and walked towards the courtyard of the Roman Coliseum

Desmond stared at the ancient roman structure in awe. Seing it through the eyes of his ancestors was one thing, but seeing it in person was another case entirely. All around he could see the ghosts of those who used to walk this place, "Deja vu."

"I bet," Rebecca agreed

Lucy didn't want to waste any more time, "let's go." But before anyone could move, Shaun stopped her. "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what about us eh. you may need a historian down their and in case you didn't notice. Rebecca and I can't excactly manuever through this maze like you three.

Lucy thought about it and realized his point. "Shaun's right, the tunnel should lead under capitol line hill." She turned to desmond. "I'll help them find another enterance."

Holliday turned to Lucy "I'll stay with Desmond, you never know when he might have another episode."

Lucy nodded and turned back to Desmond with a worried exression, "be careful Desmond."

"You too Lucy," Desmond replied.

"I'll drive," Rebecca offered.

Shaun shook his head, "Nice try Rebecca, remember I've seen your car." Rebecca frowned and reluctantly gave the brit the keys.

"Just try to go faster than .5 kilometers per hour." Holliday quipped.

Shaun's eyes narrowed at Holliday as the trio left the two men alone in the ruins of the Coliseum

"Do you think you can do it?" Desmond asked half-heartedly.

Holliday merely smiled, "just try and keep up angel eyes."

Despite his more powerful build, Holliday proved to be surprisingly agile. While Desmond was Desmond was a much faster freerunner but when climbing was involved Holliday had superior dexterity allowing him to scale walls much faster.

"Lucy, I'm making my way towards the enterance now." Desmond spoke through his comlink."

"Okay, good, we're almost there," Lucy replied.

Desmond shook his head in mild disbelief, "I can't believe I'm actually going to hold the apple."

"It'e been a long time coming," Lucy said, "you've earned it."

"For some reason I'm not so sure about that," Desmond muttered to himself. "I wonder if it will truly change things and tip the scales in our favor?"

"I'm sure it will," Shaun reassured him.

"Wait, did Shaun just offer some words of encouragement," Holliday asked amused.

"Is that a problem?" Shaun wondered.

"No, not at all," Holliday said with a laugh. "It is certainly a better change from japes and tedious college lecture talk.

"Thanks, I guess."

"So what do think we'll find?" Desmond wondered.

"Hopefully a map to the Temple," Lucy replied.

Oh so the apple is just going to show us the map right?" Shaun's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Shaun's right," Holliday agreed, "we should be ready for some form of security system."

'Hey, maybe this time we'll be lucky," Desmond said trying to be optimistic.

Holliday shook his head, "do not trust to luck Desmond, only a fourth of everything is luck."

"And the other three fourths?"

"Fate," Holliday finished bitterly.

As they moved Desmond couldn't help but notice that while both of them were giong in the same direction, Holliday had a tendency to take the quicker but more risky routes. 'No risk, no reward," Holliday often said. While Desmond didn't argue the point, he felt that he had enough risks for a lifetime. The pair were no longer above ground and were now going through deep caverns.

"Something had been bothering me eversince we left," Lucy said over the comms.

"What's that?" Desmond asked with concern.

"Today's date is October 10th.

Desmond shrugged, "so."

"Guess how many days before the satalite launch."

Desmond thought for a moment, "let me guess 72."

"Why is today so important," Lucy wondered. "We're just picking up the apple and leaving."

"It's the door code," Desmond reasoned. "Someone wants to make sure we get it right."

"Maybe Holliday is right and it really is fate," Shaun suggested.

That thought caused nervousness in all the assassins. 'If fate had led them here on this date than there must have been a reason.'

Finally Desmond and Holliday came across a huge pit in the cavern. While Desmond took a leap of fate, Holliday descended by leaping from beam to beam at an impressive rate. When they reached the bottom Desmond was now on terrain he was familier with from his time in the animus. Desmond and Holliday pushed through the hidden door and entered what appeared to be a temple. Just then a tall glowing figure appeared in front of them. A woman with beautiful features and judging by her attire she was a member of the first civilization.

The figure before them spoke. "We commit to this space the epilogue of our ending," the woman said in a throaty voice. "Let it be found by he who is deemed worthy. Let it guide him, let it shape his path onward, let it save the world we leave behind."

While Holliday had drawn his maglight, Desmond moved forward to touch the figure's arm but it was clearly an apparition. "Who are you?" Deamond asked as the figure disappeared.

"What's going on Desmond?" Lucy asked overhearing what desmond said.

"Nothing," Desmond shook his head believing he had just imagined it.

Desmond began to walk again when he realized that Holliday wasn't following, he turned and saw Holliday staring at him, Desmond raised his arms, "what."

Holliday's eyes narrowed, "don't play dumb Desmond, I know you saw it too."

Desmond's eyes widened, "Wait, you saw her?" Holliday nodded, Desmond exhaled in relief, 'so I didn't just imagine it then."

"What the hell was that?"

Desmond shook his head, "I'm guessing it was a member of the First Civilization."

"One of those Godlike beings you lot keep going on about?" Desmond nodded and Holliday looked confused. "What was she talking about anyway."

Desmond shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine Micheal."

As they came across the second hidded door the figure appeared again and spoke. "In the beginning, we set out truths to parchment, to stone and to the memory of man. These proved impermanent things, cleansed by fire, cleansed by famine, cleansed by flood. All the world is innocent once more, innocent and ignorant." Then she disappeared once more.

"Do these people ever talk in something other than riddles?" Holliday asked, "why ca't these ancient goons speak in terms a layman can understand."

"Maybe that's the only way they talk," Desmond suggested.

"Desmond, Holliday, we tracked your position and we manage to find an entrance," Lucy reported.

"Okay, we're on our way," Desmond replied.

Holliday and Desmond pushed through the hidden door to find themselves at the bottom of an octagonal shaped pit. Once they climbed out and found themselves in the middle of a gigantic cathedral. Holliday looked behind and down into the pit they came from. "Did we just climb out of a well?" He asked pointing to the pit with a cocked eyebrow.

Desond shrugged as he went to the door to allow the rest of the team in.

"Took you long enough?' Shaun said in exaseration.

"Yeah Desmond and I thought we'd say the rosery first." Holliday quipped.

Desmond looked around the cathedral, "So what is this place?"

"Santa Maria Aracoeli" Shaun explained. "These columns along the asiles wer lifted from ancient roman ruins. Now supposedly, this church was built on top of the ancient Temple of Juno."

"Juno?" Holliday cut in, "Isn't she a member of this 'First civilization?"

Shaun nodded and Holliday turned to Desmond. "Well that might explain the glowing lady character that has been stalking us everywhere."

Lucy rebecca and shaun looked at each other and turned to Holliday, "What glowing lady character?" Lucy asked fearfully.

"Micheal," Desmond muttered, "there's a reason I didn't tell them."

"Look If I saw her too than you're not crazy Des," Holliday reasoned. He turned to the group and explained the woman that had twice appeared to them speaking confusing nonsense.

"Maybe it was set up that way," Shaun tried to explain, "Like a recording, You know to help guide whoever found this place to the apple."

"Wee if that's the case why didn't she say anything "helpful as you put it." Holliday pointed out.

"Maybe it's in riddle to keep unworthies from figuring getting in easy."

Holliday nodded, "fair point." he looked around, "Okay we're all here, now what?"

Desmond then sprinted to the other end of the church, "I see a lever up there!" he explained as he ran, desmond scaled the wall and into the platform where the lever was. He pulled it and a series of beams and poles dropped from the ceiling and after than a platform with another lever dropped down on the end over where the group was standing. 'Oh this just gets better and better,' he thought.

As if reading his mind Holliday caled out to him, "You want me to take care of this one!"

"That would be appreciated," Desmond called back gratefully. He made his descend and returned to the group. as they watched Holliday work.

Fortunately when Desmond pulled the lever, a trapdoor opened on one of the balconies and a ladder appeared allowing holliday to get to the second plateform much more quickly. Holliday climbed up and started leaping from beam to beam. As soon as he felt he was close enough Holliday jumped to the balcony. He came very close to missing and found himself hanging off the edge with his fingers. He quickly recovered however climbing on top the plateform and pulling the lever.

The moment he pulled the lever a small pillar shot up from the floor nearly hitting Desmond. As he made his way down, Shaun was examining the pillar. "What ever is it it doesn't do anything, it's a dead end."

Desmond walked over to the pillar, "I'm not so sure," he said placing his hand over it. Almost instantly, it reacted, and the floor around them began to glow. Holliday made it to the floor just as the part around Desmond, Lucy, Shaun and Rebecca starrted to descend.

"What's going on?!" Lucy exclaimed in a panic and instinctively rabbed Desmond's arm. Desmond too a hold of her hand in reassurance."

"Hey wait for me!" Holliday called out as he jumped down after them. The plateform had already gone own a ways as Holliday landed heavily onto it with a grunt."

"You okay?" Desmond asked concerned.

Holliday got up, brushed himself off and grinned, "Peachy." While the rest of the group tried to steady themselves on the fast moving elevator. Holliday stood perfectly straight and still. He looked at Shaun who was holding on to the pillar for dear life. His eyes were wide and his face was pale. "Though I think the brit is ready to piss himself."

The other's laughed at that as the elevator finally reached the bottom. Shaun finally let go of the pillar and glared at Desmond "If you want to kill us mate you are going have to try a little bit harder." The groups stared in awe at the ancient construct.

"Is this the temple of Juno?" Holliday asked in equal awe.

"Most likely," Shaun replied.

"Incredible."

As they exited the platform, the floor opened up and ramps appeared leading to the other end of the chamber. They reached the end the recignised it a door.

"Now for the password, Desmond smirked, "if Shaun's right that is."

"I'm always right, Shaun sadi defensively'

Desmond cocked an eyebrow, "about that password-"

Shaun blushed, "That never happened I was misquoted."

Holliday laughed, "Oh come now just say it, three simple words (I was wrong)"

Desmond looked at the door, "Do you think it speaks english?"

"Just say it," Rebecca insisted

'Desmond nodded and said in a clear voice. "Seventy Two."

Shaun proved to be right about this as te door opened and the group walked in through a narrow corridor and into the room where the apple was held.

Desmond and Holliday were the first to enter. the sight before them ewas truly something to behold. "You guys need to se this," desmond called to the others. Lucy was next and she too was amazed, "this is unbelievable."

Holliday pointed to a small glowing dot on a raised platform in the center of the chamber, "is that your apple?' he asked.

Desmond nodded, "that it alright. Now it's time to find out where the temples are." he leaped to the lower level and activated another pillar he saw. This pillar activated a set o stairs leading to the center platform.

As the group made their way down to the spot, Desmond turned to Lucy and smiled, "We did it Lucy."

Lucy returned the smile, "I can't believe it."

The gruop ascended the stairs to the Platform and looked around.

"So where are the Temples?" Shaun asked.

Desmons shrugged, "do you want me to ask it?'

"Or think it, or something," Lucy suggested.

As the group neared the pedastal holding the apple. It suddenly started to glow and projected a series of symbols all around them. The group looked around at the display in awe.

"Are you sure you asked it the right thing?" Lucy wondered nervously.

Holliday pointed to one symbol in particular. "Isn't that Abstergo's logo?"

Shaun nodded, "Good eye Holliday, so this is where Oscar Routersvard got his inspiration from." Shaun studied the other symbols. "I know this, I know those symbols." He started pointing to them in turn. "That's a Phrygian Cap, it stands for freedom, and that one is a Masonic Eye. Now those two come together in only one place."

As Shaun was explaining the symbols Desmons approached the pedastel, the temptation to hold it became too much to resist. Reaching out with both hands Desmond clutched the apple.

The moment Desmond touch the apple. It was as if Time had stopped Lucy, Holliday, Rebecca and Shaun were all frozen in place. But desmond was different, his body was frozen but he could still speak."

"What's happening," asked to no one in particullar. "I can't move."

As if to answer his question a female voice answered, at first Desmond believed it was Minerva but Desmond quickly realized that this was someone else entirely.

"Your DNA communes with the Apple, you have activated it."

Desmond recognized Juno as coming from the woman he and Holliday had seen earlier Juno. He strained against the invisible force holding him at bay but he couldn't break free. "Let me Go,' He demanded.

Juno ignored him and continued."On the seventy secound day before the moment of awakening. You, birthed from our loins and the loins of our enemies, the End and the Beginning. Who we abhor and Honor, the final Journey commences. There is one who would accompany you through the gate. She lies not whithin our site, the cross darkens the horizon."

'What is that suppose to mean?' Desmond was now utterly confused. 'Moment of awakwning? End the the Beginning? What gate? What the fuck is this lady talking about?'

Suddenly Desmond felt himself lifted off his feet and started hovering to the otherside of the platform. as this was going on, Desmonds left hand was released from the apple which now rested firmly in his right hand. Desmond felt the fingers on his left hand twitch and his hidden blade extended. "What are you doing?" Desmond demanded, the fact that his weapon was out could not possibly be a good thing.

"The path must be opened, you cannot escape your part in this, the scales shall be balanced."

Then the force started making Desmond walk slowly. Desmond looked at the blade and then ahead and that was when the horrible realization dawned on him. Desmond was being guided towards Lucy. Panic set in and Desmond started to struggle was hard as he possibly could as he took another step

"Stop... Please." Desmond begged. 'No god not Lucy, She's my anchor, she holds me together. The only thing stopping me from falling into the darkness. Please not Lucy, she didn't do anything, why her, why her!" He took another step.

"You know very little, we must guide you! Juno insisted. Desmond took another step

Desmond stopped caring about the damn voice. all that mettered to him right now was making sure that his blade didn't touch Lucy. 'I can't, I won't do this withour Lucy,' Desmond declared. 'I love her, god and I never told her, I'm about to kill her and i never told her how I felt about her, How much she means to me.' Regret filled Desmond as tears built up in his eyes, he took another step.

"CEASE YOUR STRUGGLE!" Juno demanded as Desmond took another step.

Desmond's eyes narrowed, "NO, fuck you bitch!" By now his face was inches away from Lucy's which meant that he was inches awy fron ending her life. But Desmond continued his struggled, now more determined than ever to stop this. and for a moment he seemed frozen in place, hisblade arm had yet to move. But even as this heppened a vision appeared in his mind. In it he saw Lucy and Vidic talking in the the Doctors office at Abstergo. 'Why am i seeing this?' Desmond wondered. He remained silent was Dr. Vidic began to speak. What followed next tore into Desmond like a bear's claws.

"Lucy, this is where your background comes into play. If our experiments with Desmond aren't going well, you will remove him from Abstergo. Take him someplace where he will feel comfortable, divulge in his secrets. Your assassins should do the trick. Since Desmond will be reading our emails, we will ensure that secret communications with between you and the assassins go through unimpeded. Once you are imbedded, I will come by to pick up the Animus tapes. Make sure to look very upset, you need to be convincing. Desmond will lead you to the apple, and then you will bring it right to us. We're counting on you Lucy, you have served the Templar Order well and we never forget loyalty. Oh yes, once you're inside their hideout, perhaps you might ask why they left you alone for so many years."

As if to add salt to the wounds another set visions filled his mind. Desmond couldn't believe what he was witnessing, Lucy, his mentor, his friend, 'his love', was allied with the Templars. Desmond felt his world come crashing down around his heart, how could she do this to him. 'Why,' he thought grievously, 'I thought you cared about me.'

Desmond looked at Lucy and for a brief moment he felt that he would have to do it no matter how much it hurt him to do so. But before he could act a firm voice in the back of his head started speaking.

"LIES," it screamed, "filthy lies. Don't listen to that bitch, she puts visions in your head so you would comply with her demands. This apple plays tricks with the mind you saw that yourself. Lucy isn't like that, she wouldn't do that to you, not ever!"

That gave Desmond pause and he mentally slapped himself. 'Wow, how gullible have I become?' He thought. Throughout the time he was seeing the visions it never occurred to him that they might be false. Desmond looked into Lucy's eyes, those big beautiful, blue eyes of the one who had helped him though everything these past few months. As he stared desmond caught lucy's scent and in that moment, the kiss they shared at the villa entered his mind. The sweet memory of that intimate setting was what caused Desmond to make up his mind. 'No, I won't do it, I'll kill myself before I harm Lucy.'

"I will not release my grip," Juno said. "You will break sooner or later, so you best get it over with."

Desmond's eyes narrowed, "get over this then." With all his might Desmond began to direct his arm, he couldonly move his arm a few inches, but those few inches were all he needed. Desmond let out a scream as he forced his arm and plunged the blade in.

Desmond gasped from the pain and Juno let out a scream of rage as blood began to pour. "Your arrogance will be your undoing cypher,' she snarled. At long last the force holding Desmond and keeping everyone in place released. Lucy saw Desmond right in front of her holding the apple. A smile broke into her lips, that smile turned to cunfusion as she noticed Desmond pained expression. It was then that she noticed the blood pouring from Desmond's abdomen. A look of horror dawned on Lucy's face, the same look was on Shaun and Rebecca's face. "Desmond?"

"Lucy," Desmond began, but before he could say more, darkness overtook him. Desmond exhaled and collapsed to the floor, the last thing he heard was Lucy's scream of anguish.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Any one who has read this before will probably notice the absence of a few chapters, mainly regarding the one about Holliday's pirate ancestor. This is because I decided to remove it in order to make a Black Flag/Black Sails Crossover. Anyway Read and enjoy_

Lucy felt like she was waking up to a nightmare. One moment they were all together on the platform observing the apple, and the next Desmond was inches from her. The apple in one hand and his hidden blade buried in his abdomen.

Lucy looked at Desmond's pained expression as tears slowly ran down his face. He looked at her with his golden brown eyes, "Lucy," he said his voice barely above a whisper. Before she could anything, Desmond crumpled to the floor. his hidden blade retracted and blood began to flow freely with every beat of his heart.

'No,' she thought, 'no, no, no, this isn't happening, this can't be happening. At first she wanted to believe the scene before her wasn't real, but the longer she stayed the more convinced she became. Getting over her shock Lucy dropped to her knees and pressed her hand to Desmond side in attempt to stop the flowing blood. The others around her were talking rapidly, but she could understand what they were saying because someone was screaming. Lucy then realized the person screaming was her.

"DESMOND!" She cried out to him, "OH GOD DESMOND NO, STAY WITH ME, YOU'LL BE OKAY JUST STAY WITH ME, PLEASE!"

She didn't notice Holliday and the others rush forward and crouch beside Desmond. In Holliday's hand was a small box with a medical cross. "Open the wound," he ordered as he opened the box. Lucy stared at him like he was crazy. "JUST DO IT," he snapped. Hesitantly Lucy opened the stab wound as Holliday ordered Shaun and Rebecca to hold Desmond down. Holliday took a small tube and poured what appeared to be gunpowder lightly over the gash. He then took out a lighter and brought it to the wound. The flame caused the gunpowder to ignite. The heat and the quick flame cauterized and sealed the wound. The painful procedure caused Desmond's body to thrash instinctively for a few moments. Once Desmond stopped thrashing Holliday poured alcohol over the wound, then allowed Lucy to apply pressure. Holliday reached into his kit and took out modeling glue. Holliday carefully applied the glue over the wound and Lucy held the skin together until the glue dried affectively keeping it from reopening.

Holliday sighed and wiped his brow, "that should do for now until we can get proper medical treatment." Lucy also sighed in relief as she cradled Desmond's unconscious head in her lap her fingers petting is hair as she looked down at him with tears in her eyes.

"Where can we go?" Shaun asked. "We're in Rome and if we bring Desmond to a hospital the Templars are sure to catch us."

Holliday walked over to Lucy and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, here eyes red with tears. "We should get him up," Holliday said, we can't stay here."

Lucy looked down and placed a hand gently on Desmond's wound. As if reading her thoughts Holliday knelt down. "It will do for now," he assured her, "But we still need to get him properly treated." Lucy nodded and together Holliday and the assassins carefully carried Desmond out of the Temple.

"Rebecca," Holliday called. the brunette assassin turned to him as Holliday gestured towards the apple. "Get that...Thing whatever it is but don't touch it." He stripped off his coat and threw it over the Apple. Rebecca carefully picked it up and followed the group.

Once they got topside they were met by a group of armed men in hoods. Holliday instinctively drew his Automag and aimed it at them. The hooded men did the same but before a fire fight could start, Rebecca stepped between them.

"Don't!" She cried in alarm, "the Mentor sent them."

Holliday eyed the man suspiciously before holstering his gun, once his was holstered the men followed. They came forward and examined Desmond.

"Is he alright?" One of them asked.

"If 'alright' you mean alive," Holliday implied, "than yes."

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the other men.

"We got more important things to worry about at the moment," Holliday snapped. "Like getting Desmond treated for this wound."

The man sighed and nodded and together they all took Desmond to the van and laid him on his back. Lucy resolutely refuse to leave his side and she sat on the floor of the van clutching Desmond's hand. Holliday decided to take the wheel. "You don't happen to have any doctors at the sanctuary do you?"

Shaun shook his head, "Where should we go?" He asked, "we can't go back to the Villa not with Desmond's condition."

"Well go to Gradara," Holliday decided. "I have friends there who can help him."

The assassin team turned to Lucy. She looked at them and nodded before looking down at Desmond. Holliday took his coat carrying the apple and put it in his dufflebag and putting a lock on the zipper

The trip from Rome to Gradara would nominally take about 4 hours. But Holliday's borderline reckless driving allowed them to cut a whole hour off. Both Holliday's and the assassin's medical supplied were placed in the van Desmond was in for Lucy to use. As they drove, Holliday pulled out his phone and started typing rapidly," When the other line pick up Holliday spoke seven words, "I'd like to make a dinner reservation." After getting a quick reply he hung up.

"Are you sure they won't be able to trace that call?" Lucy asked worried.

Holliday nodded, "my phone piggybacks on multiple signals, it will take them days to figure out the real source made a call to his friends in Gradara.

Lucy nodded in acceptance and after a long moment she spoke again, "this is my fault," she said miserably.

Holliday turned his head slightly, "What?"

"I did this to him," Lucy continued, "we pushed him too far. In our eagerness to beat the Templars to the Apple we were willing to risk Desmond's mental state to do so. He was already starting to slip, I should have slowed down, I should have gave him more time to rest. Now he's dying and it's all my fault."

"HEY!" Holliday snapped causing Lucy to look up startled. Holliday sighed and said more calm. "Beating yourself over the head is not going to help Desmond. Remember he WANTED to do this, he was aware of the risks, yet he was willing to take them. The state he is in was not your doing. We don't know what happened down there, but one thing I know. That thing, that apple had something to do with it. For all we know the apple poisoned his mind or took control, we don't really know these things do we?"

"If the apple did this to him then it's still my fault," Lucy replied. "We were so confident, so sure, that we threw caution down the drain. Not even considering the risks of handling the apple. As you said we have barely scratched the surface with what it's capable of. We should have been careful, now our recklessness has cost us."

"Well when Desmond wakes up we shall know the truth," Holliday said confidently.

"If he wakes up," Lucy tried to correct him.

"No, WHEN," Holliday insisted. "Desmond is tougher than you think Lucy, he will survive this." Lucy didn't reply as she looked back down at Desmond. Holliday concentrated on his driving. 'You will live angel eyes,' Holliday thought to himself, 'you have to.'

The drive to Gradara was the longest three hours of Lucy's life, every minute that passed Lucy feared might be Desmond's last. When they finally arrived the assassins expected him to go to some underground hospital, or a private residence, Instead he led them to Gradara castle. Surprisingly the gates of the curtain wall opened without question and they were able to drive straight up to the keep itself. no sooner had the cars stopped that people from inside came out and rushed to the van. Among them was beautiful woman with long red hair and bright green eyes wearing a doctor's robe.

Holliday and the woman shared a brief kiss before she turned to Desmond who was being put on a stretcher. "What do we have," she asked them in a strong Manchester accent.

"He got stabbed in the abdomen," Holliday explained. 'I manage to seal off the wound but he still lost a lot of blood." The woman nodded and brought Desmond inside.

Thanks to her medical background, Lucy was allowed to follow the Doctor to the improvised operating room, the others had to wait outside. As the doctor and her assistants worked to save Desmond's life, a man arrived at the gate of the outer wall. Through the security cameras, Lucy and the others identified him as Desmond's father William. In all honesty, from Desmond's descriptions of his childhood Holliday expected a brutish man, old and rough looking. Instead William turned out to be a plain middle aged man, 'what a disappointment,' Holliday thought. The assassins William arrived with introduced themselves as Adriano Maestranzi leader of the Italian Assassins, Harlan Cunningham and Gavin Banks.

Though his face was stern, William's eyes seemed genuinely distraught. "How is Desmond?" William asked desperately.

Rebecca shook her head, "We don't know, he is lucky to still be alive. God, William things just got so fucked up so fast."

William ran his hands through his hair, "how could this happen?" He demanded, "weren't you watching him!"

"It's not fair to lay blame on them Mr. Miles," Holliday interjected. "None of us know what happened, but once Desmond wakes up we will know."

"You seem so sure he will make it," Shaun observed.

Holliday turned to him, "Heather has dealt with much worse than that, trust me. Angel eyes is in good hands."

"Wait," Rebecca interrupted and pointed to the door, "That's Heather Beauregard."

Holliday shrugged, "the very same."

Before they could discuss it further, William cut it. "I'm sorry but who the hell are you. You're no assassin that much is certain."

Holliday nodded, 'Indeed, my name is Michael Holliday I'm a friend of your son's." He held out his hand. William stared at him suspiciously as Holliday shrugged and withdrew the hand, "suit yourself." He took a seat and pulled out a leech from his container and placed it on his arm.

William gave Shaun and Rebecca a look. "A word in private if you would," he said sternly. The two assassins looked at each other and followed their mentor to another room.

Once they were out of earshot William looked at them sternly. "I expected you and Lucy to be more vigilant when you agreed to look after my son. How can you allow this stranger to walk amongst us?"

"Desmond says he can be trusted," Rebecca explained. "Sure Michael doesn't look like a trustworthy person, but so far he has given us no reason to doubt him."

"And besides," Shaun added, "It's not like we can tell him to leave. We are using one of his safe places right now If he wanted us dead we wouldn't be having this conversation."

William was unconvinced, "what do you know about him."

Shaun rubbed his chin, "admittedly not much other than he is a mercenary slash vigilante who enjoys killing a little too much."

"All the more reason not to trust him," William concluded.

Maybe," Shaun agreed, "but our greek cell owes it's life to him." William stared at him confused as Shaun elaborated, "Holliday was at Istanbul."

William and his team were silent in shock, he look in the direction of the room Holliday was in and turned back to Shaun and Rebecca. Harlan was the first to speak, "Are you telling he that man in there is the one who wiped out the Turkish and Syrian Templar rites."

"Well to be more precise it was him and his two brothers." Rebecca pointed out.

"Good God," Gavin gasped, "three men took out two rites in a single night."

"What proof do you have of this,"William asked.

"He gave a detailed description of the night," Rebecca explained. "Plus he has a whole collection of Templar rings, all taken from the members he has killed."

Gavin Banks rubbed his chin in thought. "Now that I think of it there have been a fairly large amount of unexplained Templar deaths in the last few decades. Judging by the way the killings it wasn't done by any of us. Of course the Templars don't believe it and blame us anyway."

Heather and Lucy finally came out was the assassins waited anxiously. Heather removed her gloves and sighed. "Desmond will live, but he still lost a lot of blood so it will take him some time to recover."

The assassins breathed in relief, but Rebecca could sense something else since Lucy's eyes were downcast, "But?"

Heather frowned, "while he may be fine physically, mentally... " Heather shook her head, "I don't need to be a psychiatrist to know that his mind is going through a dangerous amount of stress. Judging from what I can see it's a miracle he's still sane."

Rebecca and Shaun now shared Lucy's pained look and William continued. "How, long it will take?"

"No less than 4 weeks as long as he doesn't do any activities that will strain the wound. His mind however, the stress coupled with the trauma of all this, only time will tell."

"Thank you Heather," Michael said after a moment.

"Of course it's all part of the job," Heather gave him a half smile.

For a week nothing seem to happen and Desmond remained unconscious. Lucy and William refused to leave his side and their food was brought to them. Holliday checked up on the three regularly and kept the apple at his side at all times. With everyday Desmond didn't wake up the more Lucy began to doubt.

To ease her anxiety Heather decided to calm her with small talk. She handed Lucy a cup of coffee and sat down next to her. "Michael tells me you had interest in cognitive neuroscience." Lucy seemed to snap out of a trance she was in to look at Heather and nod, Heather smiled. "Don't be discouraged, when it comes to the higher knowledge there is little you can learn from those decrepid old farts at the universities."

Lucy smiled despite herself, "I wish we could have met under better circumstances, your writings led me to study the subject myself."

Heather laughed "well I'm honored to meet a like-minded person. Not many people are willing to study the unknown, most are simply satisfied with the knowledge of their next meal. I swear knowledge isn't pursued as it once was."

Lucy's smile saddened at how true that was, deciding to continue the conversation she changed the subject. "So how did you and Michael meet?"

Heather smiled mischievously, "do you know what I was before I pursued a career in medicine?" Lucy shook her head and Heather's smile broadened. "I was a circus performer."

Of all things that was the last thing Lucy expected to hear, even after hearing it she couldn't believe it. "A circus performer? How does that tie in with being a doctor?"

Heather raised her finger, "you would be surprised what the circus can teach you about the human body. When you're an acrobat on the highwire, that knowledge becomes essential."

Lucy was still in awe, "a doctor and an acrobat, who would have guessed."

Heather then continued her story, "since we were always traveling, I could never actually attend school proper so I was mostly Home Educated. My test scores were high enough that I was accepted into Manchester Medical School."

"What turned your interest to Cognitive neuroscience?" Lucy wondered.

Heather chuckled, "strangely enough it was Harry Hendrix a Hypnotist. He often told me that the body can do anything if the mind is in the right state. His own acts were proof of that, you wouldn't believe half the things he was able to make a person do with a watch and a golden coin."

Lucy continued to listen as Heather told her tale. "After I graduated, I joined the Royal Army Medical Corp. I met Michael during an assignment in Israel. He was injured while aiding an SAS squad deal with a local Terrorist group. We get to talking and before I know it he's teaching me Varma Kalai.

Desmond was sitting up from bed looking around frantically, "Lucy," he gasped desperately. "Where's Lucy? Is she okay? Please tell me I didn't hurt her."

"Easy, easy," Holliday calmly restrained his movements. "Lucy is fine take it easy son you've been through enough."

Upon learning that Lucy was unharmed, Desmond breathed a sigh of relief. Holliday handed him a bottle of water and Desmond took it gratefully draining the whole thing in seconds. A moment later Lucy came into the room with tears in her eyes. "Desmond," she gasped and rushed to his side. the rest of the group followed Rebecca shed tears of joy, and even Shaun was smiling and it was actually genuine. William stood at the doorway.

"Lucy," Desmond exhaled upon seeing her, "thank god you're okay."

"I'm okay?" Lucy cried incredulously, "you stabbed yourself."

"A fair trade," Desmond replied softly "I had to."

"What happened in the temple Desmond?" Holliday inquired

Desmond ran his fingers through his hair, "When-when I touched the apple, Juno took control over me, I could still think freely but I couldn't control my body."

"Are you sure it was her?" Holliday asked."

Desmond nodded, "it was the same voice of the ghost that was following us in the tunnels." Holliday nodded and Desmond continued. "She- she wanted." Tears formed in his eyes at the memory. "Juno tried to make me kill Lucy." He shuddered at the pain, "I tried to fight back but she wouldn't relent I didn't know what else to do."

Lucy hugged him tightly crying softly, and Desmond returned the embrace, "it's okay Lucy, I'm okay, we're going to be fine."

Lucy looked up at him, "I-we thought we lost you."

Neither Desmond nor Holliday failed to miss Lucy catching herself, Holliday smiled knowingly while Desmond preferred to hide his knowledge. Net up were Shaun and Rebecca.

"Bloody hell mate you damn near gave us all a heart attack," Shaun exasperated.

"I see you haven't changed much," Desmond said with a half smile.

"We're just glad you're okay," Rebecca said offhand.

"I'll be the judge of that," A voice said behind the group. They all turned to see Heather walking towards them. She took hold of Desmond's wrist and checked his pulse

William took this moment to approach. When Desmond eyes saw him Holliday saw them harden, and his jaw clenched, "Hi dad," he muttered.

William's mouth twitched at the coldness in his son's voice. "How are you feeling son?"

Like a got a blade to the belly," Desmond japed. "Other than that no worse the before."

William nodded, "Good because we need you to get into the animus again."

Holliday whirled on him, "Your son just got out of a coma and you what to put him in that damned machine? He found your damned apple and nearly died for it. I think he has more than earned a break from it."

"He's had a break," William objected.

"A coma is not rest William Miles," Heather countered. "I told you already he needs a few weeks to recover."

"Besides that we're not staying here," Holliday cut in. Everyone turned to him, and Holliday looked at them in turn. "What? We can't stay in an urban center. We have already stayed too long here we can't risk drawing attention to out host. We may need his help again."

"We have our own safe houses," William objected.

"Yeah and how long to those last I wonder?" Holliday quipped.

William turned to the former mentor, Gavin who rubbed his chin. "It can't be much worse than our other safe houses." He turned to Holliday, "I'm trusting you do not make us regret it."

Holliday shrugged your team has trusted me so far and they haven't regretted it. That should tell you something."

Gavin nodded reluctantly and Heather spoke up, "If this reunion is done I think we need to let 'angel eyes', here get some rest.

William and Gavin turned to Lucy as they headed out, "angel eyes?"

As they left the room Desmond spoke up, "Michael, could I have a word in private?"

Holliday turned back and nodded. He looked to see if anyone was around and sat beside his friend, "What is it Desmond?"

Desmond sighed, "when Juno controlled me with the apple she showed me something."

Holliday's eyes narrowed as he leaned in closer, "what visions did she show you."

Desmond hesitated before continuing, "she claims Lucy is a Templar."

Holliday studied him silently for a moment, as he rubbed his chin in thought, "I see," he said finally. "I think it would be best if you started from the beginning and give details."

Desmond nodded and told Holliday everything Juno showed him in the temple, once again Holliday listened carefully. When Desmond finished his tale Holliday was deep in thought. "You realize how serious this is right? Though why tell me and not Shaun, Rebecca or your father?"

Desmond shook his head, "my father has a tendency to be unreasonable about such things. Shaun and Rebecca are assassins so I don't know how they will take the news. Besides I don't know them that well. Your the only one that I can get an unbiased answer from."

Holliday sighed and nodded, "It is a curious tale and one worth exploring. But we also must tread carefully."

"So do you believe it." Desmond wondered.

"That's a question you should be asking yourself, not me."

Desmond shook his head, "honestly I don't know what to believe anymore."

"From what you told me, all Juno showed you was a vision of Vidic talking to Lucy and nothing else." Holliday pointed out, "I hate to sound like a lawyer but that is hardly evidence of treason."

Desmond thought on that, and realized Holliday's point, "to think I almost listened to her and stabbed Lucy.

Holliday shrugged, "in that case let's entertain the idea for a moment. "What would you do if Lucy was a Templar?"

Desmond frowned, "the creed dictates that I have to kill her, but I don't want that."

Killing her just for being a Templar?" Holliday wondered, that's a bit harsh and that's coming from someone who's killed Templars most his life."

Desmond thought for a moment, "If she is a Templar that means she's a traitor. Betrayed our brotherhood, betrayed our cause, betrayed me."

"Traitor or Coerced?" Holliday asked simply. "we don't know the circumstances. Nor do we know Lucy's thoughts about the matter."

Desmond laughed bitterly, "an assassin in love with a Templar. What a story that would be

"If I recall from looking at your history Maria Thorpe the wife of your maternal ancestor was a Templar and that relationship worked out alright."

Desmond laughed, he had forgotten about Maria Thorpe, she was a Templar before she met Altair and became an assassin. If she could be turned why not Lucy? "So what should we do in the meantime?"

Holliday thought for a moment, "we should be patient and see what happens. In the meantime be vigilant and show no sign that may welcome suspicion. Just remember this Angel Eyes you are not the first person to fall in love with a Templar and I daresay you will not be the last."

Desmond smiled, "given that I am refusing to believe Juno, I can do that." As Holliday got up to leave, Desmond spoke up again. "Michael, thanks for this."

Holliday smiled and patted Desmond's shoulder, "get some rest Angel Eyes, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

Desmond was given a room in the estate. 'Bed, such a wonderful world, Desmond thought as he laid down slowly taking in the feel of the mattress beneath him. the Bed combined with weariness allowed Desmond to drift off quickly.

Lucy was alone in the hallway silent tears streaming down her face. She had thought gaining closure about Desmond would give her peace instead it only made her feel worse. "he did it for me,' she thought miserably. "He nearly killed himself, for me."

When she first met Desmond, she had very different expectations of him. She had expected an arrogant, brash and an all around asshole. At first he met those expectations. The Desmond that came to Abstergo was gruff cynical and entirely uncooperative. Yet now that she looked back on it, his attitude was understandable. Desmond was after all kidnapped and held hostage. All Desmond clearly wanted was to escape the whole Assassin/Templar ordeal, it was a desire that Lucy understood perfectly.

But the more time she spent with him the more she realized that she had misjudged him badly. Though she had pretended to care at first, the line between pretense and sincerity became more and more faint. At first Lucy tried to ignore it and maintain the wall she had put up against such feelings. Then it happened, Desmond kissed her outside the villa. Lucy was horrified, not that Desmond had kissed her but the fact that it confirmed her worst fears. Not only had she had grown to truly care for Desmond, she was in love with him.

Beneath his hardened exterior Desmond proved to be gentle, loyal, selfless and caring. His actions at the coliseum was a testament to this. He loved her and was willing to risk it entirely for her.

Lucy stared at her phone, "it wasn't fair, this was suppose to be easy. Help obtain the apple, then betray them and give the apple to Vidic. Then Desmond comes along and throws wrench after wrench into her plans, not only that but Holliday inadvertently was playing his part. Betraying Shaun and Rebecca was hard enough, Desmond made it worse. But now after what Desmond did for her, betraying him would bring her only unbearable pain. No this had to end, the lies the deceit it had to end.

'I'm done Warren, I'm sorry but I can't let you hurt Desmond anymore.' With newfound determination Lucy made a plan. She would stall Vidic for as long as she could and thanks to Holliday, he would hake that job easier. Then once they reached Holliday's safe house she will tell Desmond everything.

"This may cost me my life," she thought. "But if it saves Desmond's so be it.

_Note: I'm not a doctor so please don't rant on me if the method I used he help Desmond was inaccurate_


End file.
